Les Tripl's : III - Maya
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Presque deux mois se sont écoulés depuis leurs vacances "mouvementées". La vie a repris son cours pour la famille du NCIS. Cependant Mike Macaluso n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul puisque Maya...
1. Pars

**Titre :** III - Maya

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** N.C.I.S.

**Saison :** Post 814 (épisode du 08/02/2011) pour le moment où elle se situe.

**Résumé :** Presque deux mois se sont écoulés depuis leurs vacances "mouvementées". La vie a repris son cours pour la famille du NCIS. Cependant Mike Macaluso n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul, puisque Maya...

**Suite et fin de :** la trilogie _Les Tripl's_.

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de N.C.I.S. ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'aventure des Tripl's se termine avec cette histoire. Comme préciser dans _Réveille-toi_, faire revenir Maya n'était pas prévu, mais je suis ravie de vous faire connaître ce personnage. Je doute avoir beaucoup de lecteurs vu que les reviewers ont tous disparu au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du tome II. De ce fait, cette histoire sera relativement courte.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent toujours !

* * *

><p><strong>III - Maya<strong>

_La magie n'est que de la science qui n'a pas encore été mise en équation._

Stefan Wul

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Pars<strong>

.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, dit Tay Hockburns doucement à sa compagne.

- Je sais. » répondit-elle sans bouger du lit.

Il retint un soupir, baissa la tête tout en passant une main sur son visage. Il resta ensuite quelques secondes à la contempler.

« Il ne reviendra pas. » reprit-il.

Elle ne réagit pas. Il vint la rejoindre, s'installa à ses côtés.

« Ann, il ne reviendra pas.

- Il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait.

- Ça fait presque deux mois.

- Tu ne me crois pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça. »

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de se relever et rallier la fenêtre.

« Comprends-moi, dit-il le regard braqué à l'extérieur, tu dis que le père de tes enfants t'ait apparu et que vous avez discuté. Il t'a dit te croire morte, habiter de l'autre côté de la planète... »

Il s'arrêta pour la fixer, droit dans les yeux.

« C'est surnaturel.

- Non.

- Je suis ouvert d'esprit, tu le sais. Mais là... »

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

« C'est vraiment surréaliste.

- Nous ignorons beaucoup de chose sur le monde qui nous entoure.

- C'est vrai, mais admettons que ce soit vrai, où est-il ?

- Aux États-Unis.

- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ici ?

- Il ignore où je suis. L'Australie est vaste. »

Il la considéra en silence. Voilà presque deux mois qu'elle venait tous les soirs s'asseoir sur ce lit, attendant sa venue. Il avait l'impression de la perdre de plus en plus au fil des jours.

Il était d'un naturel calme. Jamais il n'aurait élevé la voix ou ne se serait emporté. À la place, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un soupir désabusé s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se détacha de la cloison d'un léger coup d'épaule et vint la rejoindre.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'était réel ? » demanda-t-il une fois près d'elle.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança valait toutes les réponses. Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de l'australien, adoucissants ses traits. Il leva une main à hauteur de son visage. Il dégagea une mèche de son front tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, se laissant bercer par la tendresse de l'instant.

« Alors vas-y. » déclara Tay.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières surprise.

« S'il ne vient pas à toi, vas à lui. Pars aux États-Unis. Retrouve-le.

- Mais toi...

- Depuis deux mois, tu t'éloignes de moi et de notre fille. Nous vivons avec un fantôme. Tu dois partir, retrouver ton passé. Ensuite, tu pourras revenir.

- Venez avec moi !

- Non, tu dois le faire seule. Cette aventure ne concerne que toi. Et puis j'ai l'exploitation à faire tourner. T'accompagner serait te ralentir.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser.

- Au contraire, tu le peux et tu le dois. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, tu le regretteras toujours. Attendre son hypothétique venue n'est pas bon pour toi et, par extension, pour nous. Vas retrouver la famille qu'il te manque, tes souvenirs, puis reviens-nous.

- Tay...

- Je t'attendrais. »

Bouleversée, elle le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte qu'elle savait ne pas se reproduire avant longtemps.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime. »

Elle se détacha de lui, pleine de reconnaissance pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, décréta Tay. Demain sera une longue journée. »

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ?<strong>

**Pour info, les Tripl's seront de retour au prochain chapitre. Vous le voulez ?**


	2. Rien

**Vous me suivez dans cette aventure, c'est génial ! C'est que j****'avais de sérieux doute vu qu'entre le tome I et la fin du II, la quasi totalité des reviewers a disparu. **

**accro : **La confrontation n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais elle arrive trèèès vite, hein ! . . . . . **WJ :** *cherche un joli livre illustré à offrir à Bébé Tony pour le distraire* . . . . . **Aurore :** C'est vraiment agréable de découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs. Merci à toi de t'être manifestée ! . . . . . **1fan :** Et moi je trouve génial que tu sois toujours là pour suivre ! . . . . . **lili :** Tay reviendra dans l'histoire. Quant à Maya, heureusement qu'elle est acharnée ! . . . . . **PBG :** Les retrouvailles ne sont pas pour ce chap', mais elles vont arriver ! . . . . . **Lilly :** C'est bien de savoir que tu es toujours là ! . . . . . **Lul :** Je m'apprête à poster ce chapitre quand je découvre un nouveau com. Ô joie, une nouvelle lectrice ! Tu as lu toute la trilogie, bravo ! Manque les coms sur les deux autres. Et tu as aussi lu et reviewer _Pardonne-moi_ ! Là, je vais te décevoir, mais aucune suite de prévu (je dis ça souvent, donc peut-être qu'un de ces jours...), même si j'ai de quoi faire (_Personne, Secret...). _**Merci à vous !**

**Je sais que ce chap' est court, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Rien<strong>

.

Elle avait passé une journée entière sur internet à faire des recherches, avant de préparer son départ. Elle avait établi une liste de ce qu'elle avait appris après la visite d'AJ, chacun prenant l'autre pour une hallucination :

- Elle s'appelait Marie-Anne, mais préférait Maya.

- AJ était son meilleur ami, il l'appelait _chérie. _C'était aussi le père de ses enfants.

- Ses enfants étaient surnommés les Tripl's, de leurs prénoms Ally, Will et Nathan.

- Ils vivaient tous aux États-Unis et s'étaient rendus à la montagne pour les vacances.

- AJ avait été blessé par balle (ce n'était pas la première fois) lors d'une course-poursuite avec les dénommés Abby et Palmer qu'il avait vraisemblablement sauvé.

- Mike Macaluso, un mafieux de Baltimore qu'AJ a arrêté et mis en prison, l'avait _tuée._

- Elle avait des parents. Son père s'appelait Alexander. AJ et lui n'avait pas l'air en très bon termes.

Forte de toutes ses données, elle s'était lancée avec confiance dans les recherches, mais avait rapidement déchanté. Il n'y avait rien. Le plus de données en sa possession correspondait à sa liste.

Certes, elle n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver sur internet la mention des Tripl's. Un blog leur était consacré. Mais il n'y avait aucune photo des trois enfants, ni informations sur eux à l'exception de la ville où ils disaient habiter. En revanche, on y trouvait un détail de leurs aventures et activités extrascolaires. Le titre en première page était explicite : « Comment pourrir la vie des adultes en toute légalité ». Suivait une liste de règles, dont la première était « ne transgresse pas les interdits, joue sur les mots et contourne-les », avant une série d'exemples allant de la partie de poker à la récré à l'inondation du lycée en passant par la séance d'essayage contrainte et forcée. Elle avait cru à une blague au début. Mais les commentaires lui avaient fait revoir son jugement.

Faute de résultat, elle avait longuement hésité avant de choisir sa destination. Sa première option était Baltimore. Elle savait qu'elle y trouverait l'homme qui l'avait _tuée_, mais aussi le plus de chance de découvrir des choses sur sa famille, des réponses... La seconde était Washington D.C..

La perspective de rencontrer un criminel étant autrement moins tentante que celle de ses enfants, elle avait choisi Washington. Il y avait cependant un problème. Elle venait d'arriver et n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où se rendre. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune information permettant de savoir où ils habitaient. D'un côté, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. De l'autre, elle se félicitait qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à eux. Ils étaient à l'abri de tout détraqué passant sur la page internet.

* * *

><p>« Papa, on va être en retard ! reprocha Ally.<p>

- Papa, dépêche ! enchérit Will.

- J'arrive ! »

Tony attrapa sa veste et ses clés à la volée avant de rejoindre les deux enfants sur le seuil.

« Si on arrive en retard à cause de toi au spectacle, je te jure que tu le regretteras ! menaça sa fille.

- Oui, approuva son frère, on te fera vivre un enfer si on rate le passage de Nat ! »

L'agent les considéra circonspect.

« Vous oseriez me faire du mal ?

- Nous, non, concéda Will, mais Abby, Ziva et Jet, oui.

- Alors dépêche-toi ! » tempêta Ally.

Devant leurs mines sérieuses et pressées, il s'empressa de barrer la porte.

« C'est bon, dit-il en se retournant, on peut y aller. »

Les deux enfants avaient disparu du couloir.

« Ally ? Will ? appela-t-il inquiet.

- On t'attend à la voiture ! » crièrent-ils en dévalant les escaliers.

Tony secoua la tête, dépité. Il y avait des jours où il regrettait amèrement qu'ils tiennent autant de lui.

* * *

><p>Elle savait qu'elle aurait sans doute pu trouver des informations sur Mike Macaluso si elle s'était rendue à Baltimore, si elle avait demandé un parloir. Elle n'avait pas osé. Rien que l'idée de rencontrer l'homme sans doute responsable de la situation l'avait rebutée. Elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre autant que de savoir qu'il regretterait de la savoir vivante et chercherait à corriger le <em>problème.<em>

Elle se retrouva finalement avec son sac dans les rues de la capitale américaine. Vêtue chaudement, elle ne cessait pourtant de trembler. C'était l'hiver dans cet hémisphère, pas l'été. Son appel à Tay pour le rassurer sur son arrivée lui remonta le moral et lui rendit espoir. « N'aie pas peur, lui dit-il, lance-toi. » Une fois son téléphone rangé, elle partit à la recherche d'un cybercafé.

Au chaud, un chocolat dans les mains, elle s'installa derrière un ordinateur, confiante. Elle allait trouver. C'était obligé.

Sa déception fut grande. Il n'y avait toujours rien. Elle revenait au point de départ. En désespoir de cause, elle se rabattit sur le blog, espérant sans trop y croire trouver de nouvelles informations.

Effectivement, ce fut vain. Comme lorsqu'elle avait fait le tour des réseaux sociaux, il n'y avait rien. Plus exactement, elle ne _trouvait_ rien, faute des mots clés adéquats.

Proche du désespoir et à court d'idée, elle ferma la fenêtre.

* * *

><p><strong>Déçus que les retrouvailles ne soient pas pour ce chapitre ?<strong>

**C'est vrai que Maya ne trouve rien, mais je vous rappelle que les Jorensen ont fait disparaître toute mention de Tony de la vie des Tripl's. De plus, ça aurait été cliché qu'elle trouve toute les réponses d'un coup et, vous devez l'avoir compris depuis le temps, j'ai horreur des clichés. **


	3. L'effet Sting

**J'ai été vite pour faire la suite, avouez ! Et surtout, je vous la poste aussitôt, malgré le peu de retour sur le dernier chapitre.**

**WJ :** *profite de l'occupation de Bébé Tony pour se replonger dans de l'écriture TBC* . . . . **Lul :** Non, ce serait trop facile. Je comprends que tu ais lu sans faire de pause, c'est juste que je suis accro aux reviews, comme tout auteur. . . . . **lili :** C'es vrai que ça l'aiderait, mais c'est non. Et c'est un long chapitre ! . . . . . **PBG :** Nous sommes d'accord ! Et j'espère que ce second postage de chapitre aura réussi !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – L'effet Sting<strong>

.

Son regard s'égara sur l'extérieur. La circulation était dense dans la rue. La nuit était tombée et les phares illuminaient par intermittence la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Les gens rentraient du travail. Peut-être qu'AJ était parmi eux, elle n'en savait rien.

Cet homme lui manquait. Ce n'était pas le même manque qu'elle ressentait pour Tay ou Kayla, c'était différent. Lui, il était le meilleur ami qui lui avait manqué ces dix dernières années, un confident. Aucun souvenir n'était revenu à sa mémoire, seulement un sentiment de confiance absolue et de sécurité lié à son apparition près de deux mois plus tôt.

Elle se demandait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et ce que venait faire ce Mike Macaluso dans l'histoire. Et puis ils avaient trois enfants ensemble, _trois _! Cela lui paraissait incroyable. Surtout qu'elle ne s'était rappelée de rien avec la naissance de sa fille. Pourtant, elle aurait bien dû après avoir eu autant d'enfants, non ? Et puis, les avait-elle eus en même temps ou étaient-ils d'âges différents ? La première supposition lui semblait plus correcte. Leur surnom était les Tripl's après tout, comme dans le mot triplés.

Elle passa une main sur son ventre. Sa fine cicatrice venait de là vraisemblablement. Une césarienne était monnaie courante avec la naissance de triplés, d'après le peu qu'elle savait du moins.

Elle se posait une multitude de questions sur ces enfants, sur sa famille, sa vie d'avant, mais rien ne revenait à sa mémoire. C'était terriblement frustrant d'autant plus qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de choses grâce à AJ. En fait, elle avait même l'impression que rien ne reviendrait. Ce n'était pas définitif, il lui fallait simplement un souvenir de départ. Elle n'en avait pas eu un véritable jusque là, elle n'avait qu'un sentiment, une émotion, et il était lié à AJ. Par lui, elle retrouverait sa vie. Elle en était convaincue. Mais où le trouver ? Par où commencer à chercher ?

* * *

><p>Ils étaient à l'heure. Il ne savait pas comment, mais ils étaient à l'heure ! Tony était fier de lui. Sans conduite suicidaire comme celle de Gibbs ou Ziva, ils étaient tout de même parvenus à temps pour voir le spectacle en entier.<p>

Ce n'était pas grand chose en soi. L'école de musique donnait des petits spectacles tous les deux ou trois mois. Tous les élèves n'y participaient pas, contrairement aux deux grandes représentations en milieu et fin d'année. C'était un choix de l'établissement que de proposer ces mini représentations à laquelle pouvaient participer, une seule fois et s'ils le souhaitaient, une partie des musiciens de chaque tranche d'âge. Cela permettait aux familles de voir leur progéniture dans un cadre moins formel que les deux grands spectacles de l'année, pour lesquelles les solistes étaient rares et les places chères. En outre, cela rapportait de l'argent à l'école.

Les dates de ces représentations étaient plus accessibles pour les familles. Les musiciens passaient sur scène seuls. Ils pouvaient donc choisir parmi toutes celles définies au début de l'année celle qui convenait le mieux. Ally, Will et Nathan y étaient inscrits tous les trois et avaient décidé de se produire chacun à une date différente. Toujours ensemble, ils voyaient là manière de se séparer du reste de la fratrie. C'était une expérience.

Will était monté sur scène pour Thanksgiving. Donné la première semaine de janvier, ils avaient pu participer au premier des grands spectacles de l'année, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé aux vacances de Noël. C'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Nathan passait aujourd'hui. Ce serait le tour d'Ally aux alentours de Pâques.

Comme les deux dernières fois, toute l'équipe était présente. Cela mettait un peu plus la pression aux enfants, mais ça leur plaisait. Gérer le stress seuls, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. C'était l'occasion. Cela pourrait toujours servir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les autres étaient déjà là. Abby jeta un regard lourd de reproche à son grand frère, mais ne se lança pas dans un discours moralisateur. La lumière de la salle s'éteignait déjà. Elle se promit néanmoins de ne pas le rater une fois le spectacle fini.

* * *

><p>Elle avait lu tous les livres qu'elle avait pu trouver sur l'amnésie et consulter tellement de médecins qu'elle avait cessé de les compter. Cela ne l'avait pas faite avancer beaucoup. Il n'y avait pas de remède miracle. Pire, retrouver sa famille ne voulait pas forcément dire que ses souvenirs lui reviendraient. Elle pouvait rester amnésique à vie. C'en était déprimant.<p>

Un regard pour l'heure la conforta dans l'idée que la soirée allait être longue. Avec le décalage horaire et toutes ces heures de vol, elle était complètement déphasée. Elle n'avait pour l'heure pas sommeil et doutait qu'il vienne avant une heure avancée de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas encore visité la ville. Plutôt que de tourner en rond, c'était l'occasion de devenir une touriste comme les autres. La seule différence tiendrait dans le fait qu'elle le ferait de nuit alors qu'il faisait un temps glacial dehors. Elle n'aimait de toute façon pas faire comme tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Le spectacle était terminé. Chaudement félicité pour sa prestation au piano, Nathan était le centre de l'attention. Tony était fier de son fils, comme de chacun de ses enfants. La vie avec eux pouvait être une horreur au vu des caractères de ses trois terreurs, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait échangée avec une autre, avec celle d'avant.<p>

Les voir rire tous les trois lui faisait un bien fou. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se demandant ce qui lui avait valu d'avoir ces trois merveilles. Il avait toujours entendu dire des parents qu'un enfant était la plus belle chose au monde, que ça vous changeait la vie à jamais. Avant d'en avoir, il trouvait ça ridicule. Maintenant qu'il les avait, il pouvait certifier que c'était en-dessous de la vérité. Il se demandait aussi comment faisaient ceux qui les perdaient, comment avait pu faire Gibbs pour ne pas se foutre en l'air après la mort de Shannon et Kelly. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y avait pensé. Peut-être avait-il essayé. Cependant, il était toujours là. Il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter, mais il aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi.

* * *

><p>Faire la tourner des bars n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire même si elle en avait envie. Elle n'était pas du genre calme et sérieuse comme Tay. Ou plutôt, si, elle l'était, mais pas uniquement. Son mari disait souvent que l'adage « Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. » avait été inventé pour elle. Il l'illustrait parfaitement. Il ajoutait en riant que ses parents avait dû vivre un enfer avec elle. Elle lui rétorquait alors que Kayla aussi, sous ses airs de petite fille sage, pouvait être un vrai petit démon. Il levait alors les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Elle levait sa main et lui répondait amusée qu'il l'avait épousée.<p>

Les bars écartés, elle décida de flâner au gré de son humeur. Elle reviendrait à son premier choix ou à l'hôtel quand le froid lui serait devenu trop dur à supporter.

* * *

><p>Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés dehors. Avec la température frôlant le zéro, personne n'en avait envie. Ils s'étaient donc séparés pour rentrer chez eux.<p>

Gibbs raccompagnait Ducky avec qui il avait dîné avant de venir. McGee et Ziva repartaient chacun de leur côté. Quant à Abby, elle récupérait ses trois garnements. Ils dormaient chez elle ce soir. Il avait d'abord refusé quand ils lui avaient demandé. Mais après une semaine de harcèlement par ses enfants _et_ sa sœur, il s'était avoué vaincu.

Il ne savait pas à qui cela faisait le plus plaisir, à elle ou eux. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que dimanche matin, ils feraient tous la grasse matinée après la nuit qui s'annonçait pour eux. Ils les connaissaient bien, elle risquait d'être courte.

* * *

><p>Sa marche la conduisit près du Potomac. Elle longea le fleuve en direction du Pentagone, qu'elle savait se trouver de ce côté-ci de la rive. Elle comptait ensuite le traverser pour gagner la Maison Blanche avant de retourner à son hôtel.<p>

Cheminant d'un bon pas, elle savait qu'en regagnant sa chambre, elle n'aurait aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. Cette promenade nocturne dans le froid allait être une excellente alternative à toute autre berceuse.

* * *

><p>Il rejoignit son appartement sans encombre. Il l'avait pour lui seul et il comptait en profiter. Son programme était simple, un classique du cinéma, que les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour apprécier, et du popcorn. Il ne s'était toujours pas décidé sur le Hitchcock qu'il allait visionner quand il gagna la cuisine.<p>

Il soupira en voyant le baladeur d'Ally abandonné près du micro-onde. Sa fille lui avait fait une comédie pas possible parce qu'elle croyait l'avoir perdu dans sa mustang et elle tenait à ce qu'il la démonte en entier pour le retrouver. Il l'alluma et plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rater une seconde du film pour préparer le popcorn, la musique était donc une excellente alternative.

* * *

><p>Finalement, elle choisit d'entrer dans un des bars avant de regagner l'hôtel. Sa balade lui avait donné soif et elle avait envie de retrouver de la compagnie, quand bien même elle ne soit pas des meilleurs.<p>

Elle avait eu plusieurs choix jusque là. Elle s'était décidée pour celui à deux blocs de l'hôtel à cause de la musique. Des jeunes étaient sortis de l'établissement et le peu de musique qui lui était parvenu la convainquit d'entrer. Elle ne pouvait pas passer devant comme si de rien n'était, pas avec cette chanson diffusée en ce moment même.

* * *

><p>Il avait prévu de faire le tour du répertoire pour choisir une musique de ses goûts. Ceux de sa fille et les siens n'étaient en effet pas les mêmes. C'était normal. Il espérait simplement ne pas découvrir un genre approchant à celui d'Abby. La gothique avait un peu trop d'influence sur ses enfants parfois. Ce soir, il souhaitait vraiment conservé ses tympans entiers. La lecture en court le dissuada de toute recherche. Cette chanson là, hors de question de la passer.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle l'avait déjà entendu des dizaines de fois, mais jamais elle ne lui avait fait cet effet. Non, aujourd'hui, le visage d'AJ s'imposait clairement à son esprit. Un souvenir revenait à sa mémoire.<p>

* * *

><p>Il avait toujours eu le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose après son réveil à l'hôpital Noël dernier. Il réalisait maintenant que ce n'était pas que ça. Il se rappelait de quelque chose.<p>

* * *

><p>« Très chère, votre carrosse est avancé ! » souriait le jeune homme en lui tenant la portière passager de la voiture.<p>

De la musique provenait des baffes du véhicule, _leur_ musique.

« Tu appelles ça un carrosse, AJ ? se moquait-elle.

- Fais attention, Maya, je pourrais me vexer !

- Mais bien sûr, comme si c'était possible !

- Avec Anthony DiNozzo, tout est possible ! »

* * *

><p>« Attends ! » suppliait-t-elle sans qu'il la voit.<p>

Il tourna sa tête vers elle. Elle était assise sur le lit, un enfant blottit contre elle. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, un air perdu sur le visage.

« Je reviendrai, Maya, disait-il je te le promets. »

* * *

><p>La chanson de Sting prit fin. Son public chercha aussitôt comment la réécouter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	4. Rechercher

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Contente que l'alternance des points de vue vous ait plu, parce que je la réutilise dans ce chapitre.**

**Dil : **Je ne me lasse pas de cette chanson ! . . . **PBG : **J'aime lire ce genre de review ! . . . **Lul : **Mais ça va venir ! . . . **lili :** Le nuage est la plus belle invention du monde ! . . . **Cherisch :** Plus qu'improbable même ! Et puis ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt pour l'histoire. Là, j'ai pas mal de perspectives... . . . **WJ : ***applaudit bébé Tony* La réponse est bientôt ! . . . **maho :** Hé ! Ca fait plaisir de te savoir ici ! . . . **Lilly : **Vivement ta prochaine review ! . . . **LittleGirl06, laurence031 : **merci pour les mises en favori et en alerte, j'attends vos avis !

**Dilinzzo m'avait demandé quel actrice je verrais pour Maya, c'est finalement elle qui l'a trouvée ! Vous pouvez prêter à la mère des Tripl's le visage de Kate Beckinsale.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – Rechercher<strong>

.

Des souvenirs leurs revenaient. Ils étaient clairs, comme si les évènements venaient juste de se produire. C'était étrange, un peu terrifiant aussi.

* * *

><p>Tony avait abandonné l'idée de la soirée cinéma. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il repassait en boucle la chanson. En même temps que les secondes s'égrainaient, il se souvenait. Une maison en bois en Australie, elle et son amnésie, sa fille Kayla et leur discussion. La scène repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. La dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée ne le quittait pas.<p>

_Je reviendrai, Maya, je te le promets._

Il avait promis et, pourtant, il n'était pas revenu. Il l'avait oubliée.

* * *

><p>Maya était son nom, son surnom pour être exact. Elle le savait depuis plusieurs semaines, mais elle trouvait normal de s'appeler ainsi seulement maintenant. Parce qu'elle se souvenait de lui, Anthony DiNozzo.<p>

Elle pouvait le retrouver à présent. Elle devait le faire même. _Absolument._

Elle abandonna l'idée de réécouter la musique. Il fallait qu'elle rentre à l'hôtel. De là, elle appellerait Tay pour obtenir son aide. Avec le décalage horaire, elle savait qu'il serait levé. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'ordinateur, il l'aiderait avec le sien. Internet et le téléphone avait cet avantage de s'affranchir des distances. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve AJ, _maintenant._

* * *

><p>Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur son ordinateur. De là, il pourrait sûrement trouver des informations sur Maya.<p>

Il éteint le baladeur et le posa sur la table. Il fit un pas avant de s'arrêter subitement et de se retenir à la table pour éviter une rencontre douloureuse avec le carrelage.

« Chap ! » reprocha-t-il au chaton entre ses jambes.

Le matou d'Ally ne se soucia pas de son ton menaçant et se remit à se frotter contre son pantalon, quémandant une caresse. Tony soupira, puis l'attrapa pour le caler dans ses bras et la lui prodiguer. L'animal se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

« Tu n'es pas possible, toi. » soupira-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

Le chat lui rappelait parfois vraiment la personne à laquelle il devait son nom, Charlie Chaplin. Ils étaient aussi comédiens l'un que l'autre. Quant aux deux autres chatons, Lau et Oli (merci Stan Laurel et Oliver Hardy), ils n'étaient pas en reste.

Il s'assit face au portable et l'alluma.

« J'ai des recherches à faire, tu sais, dit-il au matou. Je ne pourrais pas te garder dans mes bras tout le temps. »

Il ronronna plus fort.

« Ben voyons, fais ton charme. Comme si ça allait marcher ! »

Mais il ne le reposa pas au sol.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? Tu trouves ?<p>

_- Laisse-moi le temps de taper son nom au moins !_

- Dépêche-toi, s'il te plait.

_- Ça ne me fait pas avancer plus vite, ni moi, ni le PC._

- Je sais, mais...

_- Tu n'as plus de patience en stock. Oui, j'avais compris lorsque tu as hurlé que tu te souvenais de son nom. _

- Désolée pour tes tympans.

_- Ils s'en remettront._

- Alors ?

_- Alors pas grand chose sur le net, mais j'ai trouvé des infos sur les célèbres réseaux sociaux chers à mon cœur._

- Tu détestes facebook, twitter et les autres.

_- C'est ce que j'ai dit. C'est pour ça que je te remercie d'avoir un compte._

- Et donc ?

_- J'ai trouvé un Anthony DiNozzo habitant Washington D.C. et né le 13 septembre 1968._

- C'est lui !

_- Je pense aussi._

- Il y a quoi d'autre ?

_- Père de trois enfants, célibataire, travaillant au NCIS. C'est tout. Je ne peux pas accéder au reste._

- Où est le NCIS ?

_- Au Navy Yard, même si j'ignore ce que c'est. Y a marqué « Building 375 Reem H5 », avant la ville et ce que je suppose être un code postal. Elles sont plutôt bizarres leurs adresses en Amérique. Mais je pense que n'importe quel chauffeur de taxi saura t'y emmener. Sinon, regarde sur le plan que tu as récupéré._

- Et sur AJ ? Il n'y a rien ? Aucune adresse ?

_- Non._

- Mais comment je vais le retrouver ?

_- Ma chérie, rassure-moi, tu sais ce qu'est un annuaire ? »_

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, c'est court. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.<strong>

**Vos avis ?**


	5. Un annuaire et un chat

**Je vous sens frustrés de ne pas avoir eu droit à la rencontre de Tony et Maya. Mais ça va venir, hein !**

**Cherisch :** C'est du vécu aussi ! . . . **WJ :** Plait-il ? . . . **Lul :** Je ne suis pas cruelle et ça ne dure pas une semaine une recherche dans l'annuaire ! La preuve dans ce chapitre. . . . **PBG :** Donc, j'attends la longue review. Les autres passages avec le chaton te plairont-ils ? . . . **Dil :** Je sais, je suis gentille. *grand sourire* . . . **lili :** Ça va même lui donner plus qu'un avantage ! . . . **Lady A :** Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de review de ta part, non ? C'est bien de savoir que tu suis la fic.

**Merci à vous pour les reviews !**

**Vous avez aimé le chaton et la conversation avec Tay, il me semble. Alors c'est reparti pour un tour !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Un annuaire et un chat<strong>

.

Elle cala le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour se libérer les mains.

« Tu es un idéaliste, Tay, dit-elle avec un sourire.

_- Tu crois ?_

- Tu sais la taille de Washington ?

_- Il ne doit pas y avoir des centaines d'Anthony DiNozzo._

- C'est beau de rêver, se moqua-t-elle en attrapant l'annuaire sur la table de chevet.

_- Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il n'y en a qu'un._

- _Si_ il y est.

_- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait refusé d'y apparaître._

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait beaucoup d'agents fédéraux là-dedans.

_- Pourquoi je te prie ?_

- Parce que...

_- Parce que ?_

- ...

_- Ann ? Chérie ?_

- …

_- Il y a un problème ?_

- …

_- Répond-moi !_

- Je suis là.

_- Ne me fais pas des peurs pareilles !_

- Désolée.

_- C'est bon. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe._

- Tu avais raison.

_- J'ai toujours raison. Tu le sais bien !_

- Ben voyons !

_- Mais, pour savoir, j'avais raison à propos de quoi ?_

- Il n'y a qu'un Anthony DiNozzo habitant le centre de Washington.

_- Tu as une adresse ?_

- Oui.

_- Alors qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore là ?_

- Et si ce n'est pas le bon ?

_- Ça l'est._

- Mais si...

_- Tu n'iras nulle part avec des si. Vas-y !_

- Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ici ?

_- Depuis quand ce genre de détail t'arrête-t-il ? _»

* * *

><p>Rien. Niet. Nada. Il n'avait strictement rien trouvé sur le net à propos de Maya et de l'Australie. Il avait pourtant fait toutes les bases de données possibles. C'est sûr qu'il ne risquait pas de trouver grand chose avec son amnésie, mais tout de même ! Il avait au moins espéré glaner quelques infos avec le nom Ann. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas essayée concernait les hôpitaux. Il y dénicherait certainement des informations sur elle, son amnésie et la balle qu'elle s'était pris. Une cicatrice au niveau du cœur devait bien être mentionnée dans un dossier intermédiaire, surtout pour une blessure par balle. Mais il avait un problème, la puissance limitée de son ordinateur pour une telle recherche au vu de la taille du pays et du nombre d'hôpitaux.<p>

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Quant à réussir à avoir accès aux données, c'était encore un autre problème. Il ne voyait que le Bleu pour l'aider ou bien Abby. Mais il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs aux enfants et la gothique n'était pas la personne la plus sûre dans ce cas.

* * *

><p>Elle paya le taxi et prit pied à l'extérieur. Le froid s'empara d'elle aussitôt. Elle croisa les bras contre elle par réflexe. Avec la nuit, la température avait considérablement baissée. Il faisait encore plus froid que lors de sa précédente sortie.<p>

Elle leva la tête vers les étages de l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. Une des fenêtres était éclairée au deuxième. Elle frissonna sans savoir si c'était à cause du temps ou de la peur. Plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus l'angoisse montait. Et s'il ne la reconnaissait pas ? Si ce n'était pas lui en réalité ?

Elle ferma les yeux et se fustigea mentalement. Elle n'irait nulle part avec ce genre de questions, Tay avait raison.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et souffla doucement pour se calmer. Elle vérifia la circulation de la rue, puis s'engagea sur la chaussée.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce-que tu en penses, toi ? » interrogea-t-il.<p>

Le chaton dans ses bras ouvrit un œil.

« Pas grand chose, hein ! » poursuivit-il.

Chap bougea légèrement sa tête pour la repositionner correctement sur son bras. Il se remit ensuite à ronronner.

« Je me disais aussi. »

Il le caressa. Le chat ronronna de plus belle.

« Un vrai petit moteur. » se moqua-t-il.

Trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la séquence caresses. Il se leva en calant bien l'animal dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne faisait en effet pas mine de vouloir descendre.

« Ally a une très mauvaise influence sur toi. » remarqua l'agent en gagnant l'entrée.

Les trois coups se répétèrent. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

« PizzaHut ! déclara un jeune homme en guise de présentation. Vous avez commandé une pizza...

- Oui. » coupa Tony.

Il tendit un billet au livreur avant de s'emparer de la boite.

« Gardez la monnaie.

- Merci, monsieur. »

Il le vit s'apprêter à dire quelque chose sur le chat dans ses bras et ferma la porte.

« Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il ensuite à l'animal intrigué par l'odeur. Si tu ne me réveilles pas à six heures demain matin, je t'en donne. »

Chap chercha à ouvrir la boite du museau. Tony l'éloigna.

« Tu parles d'abord de notre accord aux autres, _ensuite_ je t'en donnerai. »

Trois cous retentirent de nouveau.

« Ça y est soupira-t-il, il s'est rendu compte que le pourboire n'était que d'un dollar. »

Il posa la boite à pizza sur le meuble de l'entrée et rouvrit la porte à la volée, prêt à asséner au livreur une phrase bien sentie. Mais elle resta coincée dans sa gorge. À la place, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Maya ! »

La jeune femme emmitouflée dans son manteau sourit timidement.

« Bonsoir, AJ. »

* * *

><p><strong>Heu... review ?<strong>


	6. Des souvenirs et une pizza

**Oui, j'avoue, j'ai osé arrêter le chapitre précédent à un moment aussi critique et vous obliger à patienter deux semaines. Je plaide coupable, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, hein ! Si, si, je vous assure, c'était une impossibilité d'accès à internet. **

**Pour me rattraper, je vous poste aujourd'hui deux chapitres centrés sur Tony et Maya !**

**WJ : ***empêche l'étouffement et appelle Brad à l'aide* . . . **Lul :** Oui, j'ai osé arrêter là. L'avantage, c'est que tu vas avoir toutes les retrouvailles aujourd'hui et pas seulement une partie ! . . . **Lady A :** Eh bien, c'est un plaisir de te savoir de retour. . . . **Cherisch :** La preuve que si, je peux arrêter le chapitre comme ça. Je sais que les Tripl's manquent, mais ils vont revenir bientôt ! . . . **PBG :** Des reviews comme çà, j'en redemande ! MiniBleu a des progrès à faire en matière de ronron. Dommage pour lui, mais Ziva n'est pas présente aujourd'hui. C'est mieux je pense. Parce que cette cravate... Très chère plus grande fan, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ? . . . **Dil : **Tu n'as aucun problème, c'est seulement que ta prière a mis du temps à arriver. Tu comprends, les dieux de la fanfiction en reçoivent tellement qu'ils ne peuvent pas fournir partout ! Mais la suite est là maintenant ! . . . **Lilly :** Pour la vitesse, je crois qu'on repassera. Ce coup-ci, c'était totalement raté. . . . **mario77, Oombeline, Yukipi :** Merci pour les mises en alerte et favori, j'attends vos coms !

**Merci à vous pour les coms ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu pendant mon absence !**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, aujourd'hui je poste deux chapitres sur Tony et Maya. Je n'oublie pas les Tripl's ou l'équipe, simplement j'ai choisi de ne pas faire intervenir d'autres personnages que ces deux là. Les autres reviendront dans le chapitre suivant, juré !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Des souvenirs et une pizza<strong>

.

Elle était là, en face de lui. Elle le détaillait, il faisait de même. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs, un brin de timidité en plus.

Le silence ambiant était à peine rompu par le bruit de leurs respirations et les ronronnements du chat dans les bras de l'agent. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, s'accrochèrent. Ils semblaient statufiés. Que devaient-ils faire ? Comment devaient-ils réagir ? Attendre que l'autre fasse le premier pas ou prendre la parole maintenant ?

La minuterie de l'éclairage décida pour eux. La lumière du couloir s'éteignit. Tony s'écarta de l'entrée.

« Entre. » dit-il.

Après une hésitation, la jeune femme franchit le seuil. La chaleur de l'appartement fut la bienvenue après la froidure du dehors et la température toute relative de la cage d'escalier.

Tony referma derrière elle et posa le chat au sol. Il récupéra ensuite la boite contenant la pizza.

« Tu as faim ? »

La question désarçonna totalement Maya.

« Je... » hésita-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. AJ avait au moins le mérite d'amorcer une conversation et d'éviter à un nouveau silence pesant de s'installer.

« Tu ? demanda-t-il faute de réponse à sa question.

- Oui, j'ai faim.

- Pizza aux pepperonis et saucisses avec un œuf dessus, annonça-t-il en lui présentant la boite. Mets-toi à l'aise pendant que je nous sers. »

Il s'éloigna vers la cuisine toute proche. Elle s'avança dans le salon en se débarrassant de son manteau. Son regard passait sur les meubles, la décoration de la pièce. Des cadres accrochés sur le mur de droite attirèrent son attention. Elle s'approcha.

« Les enfants sont au centre. » indiqua Tony en revenant dans la pièce.

Elle lui jeta un œil, puis reporta son attention sur le cadre du milieu. Elle reconnut AJ assis au centre sur des marches, entouré de trois enfants. Il confectionnait un lance-pierre. Tous quatre souriaient.

« Elle a été prise l'été dernier, expliqua-t-il, comme les autres. C'était quelques semaines après les avoir retrouvés. »

Elle le regarda intriguée.

« Retrouvés ? »

Il eut un sourire triste.

« Le jour où je t'ai perdu, je les ai perdus aussi. »

Il indiqua d'un signe de tête le salon.

« Tout ça, c'est récent. Ils ignoraient mon existence il y a un an. Tes parents leur avaient fait croire à ma mort. »

Elle le regarda estomaquée.

« Mes parents ?

- Ils ont très mal vécu ta disparition. Il leur fallait un coupable. J'ai été désigné d'office. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Elle regarda de nouveau la photographie.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'eux, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

- Ça va te revenir. Tu te rappelles bien de moi !

- Mon premier souvenir ne m'est revenu que de tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai écouté Sting. »

Il la regarda avec un drôle d'air.

« Sting ?

- Oui, sa chanson _The fields..._

- Moi aussi, coupa-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Mon passage en Australie, je ne m'en suis souvenu que tout à l'heure, en écoutant cette chanson. Et je t'avoue ne pas comprendre comment c'est possible.

- Qu'on se soit souvenu en même temps ou ton passage chez moi ?

- Les deux.

- Tu sais, j'ai arrêté de chercher à comprendre l'incompréhensible depuis mon réveil.

- Tu parles de ton amnésie ?

- Oui, il n'y a rien de pire que de savoir qu'on a oublié une vie entière sans parvenir à s'en rappeler le moindre morceau.

- Je te crois. »

Le silence qui tendait à s'installer ne dura pas. Un miaulement plaintif retentit près du sol.

« Chap, soupira Tony, je ne t'ai pas oublié. »

Maya s'abaissa et récupéra le chaton dans ses bras.

« Il est adorable, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Tu reverras ton jugement lorsqu'il viendra te virer du lit tous les matins aux aurores.

- Il y a pire qu'être réveillé par un chaton, non ?

- Oui, par trois chatons.

- Il y en a d'autres ?

- Les enfants ont chacun le leur. Ça semblait pourtant une bonne idée à l'époque de leur offrir pour Noël.

- Ça ne l'est plus ?

- Maya, je viens de te dire qu'ils ne savent pas ce que c'est la grasse matinée !

- J'en connais d'autres, se moqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Que tu répondais à toutes mes exigences lorsque j'étais enceinte. »

Il la regarda éberlué.

« Tu te souviens ?

- Depuis que tu m'as ouvert, j'ai l'impression que tout commence à me revenir, mais je n'ai que quelques bribes de souvenirs pour l'instant. Et pour te répondre, oui, je me souviens bien de toi absolument pas réveillé allant me chercher des beignets à la fraise à cinq heures du matin.

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois !

- Menteur. »

Elle s'amusa de sa mine boudeuse.

« Tu n'as pas parlé de pizza tout à l'heure ?

- Possible.

- Parce que Chap et moi, on a faim. Pas vrai, Chap ? »

Le matou se frotta contre elle comme pour approuver.

« Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, maugréa Tony.

- Tu nous sers, mon cœur ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et disparu dans la cuisine. La jeune femme se pencha vers le chat.

« Tu as assuré. Pour la peine, tu auras la plus grosse part. »

Il se mit à ronronner.


	7. Comme avant

**Chapitre 7 – Comme avant**

.

Il ne restait rien de la pizza. Assis sur le canapé du salon, les trois compères étaient repus. Bien installé sur les genoux de Maya, Chap avait rejoint le pays des rêves. Tony referma la boite vide et se laissa aller en arrière. Il venait de terminer de lui rapporter ce qu'elle avait manqué depuis sa disparition. La fatigue commençait maintenant à se faire sentir.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua Maya en reposant son verre.

- Moi non plus, soupira Tony. Je ne pensais pas que tes parents pouvaient être des sal...

- AJ !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'interdis de les insulter !

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne penses pas la même chose d'eux, je ne te croirai pas.

- Justement, c'est à moi qu'il revient le droit de les traiter de tous les noms, pas à toi.

- Ben voyons.

- AJ...

- Dix ans d'amnésie ne t'ont pas réussi. Tu deviens comme eux. »

Elle le regarda outrée.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

- Vraiment ?

- Espèce de...

- Ah non ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je pense d'eux, alors tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses de moi.

- Toi aussi, ces dix ans ne t'ont pas réussi. Tu refuses le combat.

- Dix pour toi, onze pour moi. Et ne crois pas ça, j'ai un stock d'insultes qui te ferait mourir d'envie.

- Prétentieux !

- Tu veux vérifier ?

- Non, pas ce soir. »

Elle étouffa un bâillement.

« J'en peux plus.

- Suis-moi, décida-t-il en se levant. Mieux vaut que tu dormes sur un lit que sur le canapé. Tu verras, ton dos me remerciera.

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi.

- Tu me raconteras demain.

- Tout à l'heure plutôt.

- Tu as fini de jouer sur les mots ?

- Mais c'est toi qui as commencé, mon cœur.

- Tu es chiante, chérie. Ton mari ne te l'a jamais dit ?

- Si.

- Ça n'a pas eu d'effet on dirait.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Tay est un amour.

- Pour avoir osé t'épouser, crois-moi que je l'admire.

- AJ !

- Debout, très chère. Il est temps d'aller dormir.

- Et Chap ?

- Tu le poses à côté de toi.

- Je vais le réveiller !

- Maya, c'est un chat, pas du cristal !

- Mais il est si mignon comme ça.

- Alors reste là.

- Attends !

- Tu veux un lit ? Laisse le chat ici.

- Tu es sans cœur.

- Je sais. »

Avec un soupir, elle enleva le chaton de ses genoux.

« Tu vois, se moqua-t-il, il n'a rien dit ! »

Elle lui tira la langue. Il sourit.

« Allez viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre.

- Tu sais que je pourrais comprendre cette phrase autrement ?

- Tu es aussi tordue que ça ?

- Non, je suis fidèle.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un briseur de couple !

- C'est la fatigue, je manque de répartie.

- Dépêche-toi de récupérer alors, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça. »

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

« Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut dans mon armoire.

- Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas prendre le canapé tout de même ?

- Non, un des lits des enfants.

- Je n'ai pas encore vu leurs chambres.

- Demain.

- Il y a de la place pour deux dans le lit.

- Je ne crois pas que Tay apprécierait.

- AJ !

- Je range le salon et j'arrive. Ok ?

- Entendu. »

Il l'abandonna pour rejoindre la pièce commune. En quelques minutes, la table basse du salon fut débarrassée et nettoyée. Il éteignit la lumière et regagna la chambre.

Maya était déjà sous les couvertures. Il ne tarda pas à s'y glisser à son tour, actionnant l'interrupteur pour plonger la pièce dans le noir.

« Je me souviens de presque tout, dit-elle dans un bâillement.

- Presque ?

- Je suis fatiguée, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour trouver ce qu'il manque.

- Dors. Je suis certain que tout te sera revenu à ton réveil.

- AJ ?

- Oui ?

- Même si je ne me souvenais pas pendant toutes ces années, je sais une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Les enfants et toi m'avez manqué.

- C'est réciproque. »

Elle se nicha près de lui.

« Mais je préfère le temps qu'il fait en Australie.

- Tu as froid ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être un glaçon. »

Il l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Moui, mais tu n'es pas Tay.

- Encore heureux !

- Il me manque, ainsi que Kayla.

- J'ai hâte de les connaître.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- C'est dommage qu'on habite chacun d'un côté de la planète.

- L'organisation sera bien différente lorsqu'on voudra se voir que si tu habitais aux États-Unis.

- Je ne compte pas déménager.

- J'espère bien. J'aimerai bien visiter ce pays et je n'ai pas envie de payer l'hôtel.

- Radin. »

Elle devina son sourire même sans le voir.

« Tu te moques de moi, AJ.

- Non, je suis simplement heureux de te retrouver.

- Dire qu'hier encore je ne me souvenais de rien.

- Et je te croyais morte.

- J'aurai préféré que toi aussi tu sois amnésique. Je n'aime pas cette idée de moi morte.

- Beaucoup de personnes le croient encore.

- Ça va changer. Bientôt, tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Ce ne sera jamais comme avant, Maya.

- Non, ce sera encore mieux.

- Ça ne pourra pas être pire, c'est certain.

- Toi aussi, tu as besoin de sommeil, mon cœur. Niveau répartie, c'est loin d'être le top.

- Alors bonne nuit, chérie. »

Ce fut son tour de sourire.

« Bonne nuit. »

* * *

><p>Mike Macaluso fronça les sourcils. Son vis à vis se tassa aussitôt sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.<p>

« Je répète ma question, siffla le prisonnier d'une voix glaciale, où sont-ils ?

- Chez lui, avoua l'autre d'une voix blanche.

- C'est vraiment elle ?

- Je... elle est identique aux photos.

- Et les enfants ?

- Ils ne sont pas là. »

Macaluso se pencha vers l'homme en face de lui.

« Chargez-vous d'eux, ordonna-t-il.

- Que... que doit-on faire ?

- Ce que vous n'avez pas fait il y a onze ans.

- Je vais passer le message pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème cette fois, promit-il en se levant.

- Une dernière chose, l'interpella Mike, mes ordres n'ont pas changé à ceux de l'époque. On ne touche pas aux enfants.

- Et pour leurs parents...

- Faîtes ce qu'il faut. »

* * *

><p><strong>Elle est bien cette fin, hein ! <strong>

**Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si cette histoire allait se contenter de parler des retrouvailles de Maya et de sa famille ou être sans un seul passage TBC. Pas vrai ?**


	8. Devinette

**Chap vous a vraiment fait craquer, hein !**

**WJ :** Je suis trop fière d'avoir compris les phrases en anglais ! Et, t'as vu ? Je l'ai posté ce soir ce chapitre ! . . . **Lul :** Je veux bien te donner un chaton, mais pas Chap ! Pas de nouvelles des méchants ? Heu... . . . **1fan :** Les retrouvailles, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Mais ça va arriver ! . . . **Lady A :** L'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? . . . **Lilly :** C'est pas bien de devenir accro ? . . . **PBG :** J'adore tes coeurs ! Ca compense la taille de la review. Puisque tu aimes les conversations/disputes entre Maya et Tony, je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire.

**Vu que la fin du chapitre précédent était un peu AIPMique, j'ai décidé d'être sympa pour celui-ci et de vous faire une fin tranquille. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – Devinette<strong>

.

« Donc, résuma Tony, tu ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cet hôpital.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me rappelle simplement de la ballade, de la douleur dans ma poitrine et mon réveil dans cette chambre. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il avait beaucoup de mal à reconstituer le puzzle de ce qu'il s'était passé après sa capture par le Caïd, pendant cette fameuse semaine et ces quatre mois de coma. Avant en revanche, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

* * *

><p><em>Il était tôt encore en ce premier janvier, bien trop tôt pour que les gens soient déjà dans les rues. Il faisait froid aussi, très froid, alors que le temps était si clair. La journée allait être belle.<em>

_À huit heures à peine, ils se baladaient dans les rues. La nuit du réveillon était toujours courte pour eux d'ordinaire. Avec les enfants, c'était différent. Toutes les nuits étaient courtes. Leurs priorités avaient changé. Des triplés de deux mois demandaient de l'attention. Ils étaient bien plus important que le passage du nouvel an. Alors, les nuits blanches, ou presque, ils connaissaient, mais pas à cause d'une fête quelconque._

_Grappiller quelques minutes de paix, de repos était difficile. Pour des heures, cela paraissait impossible. Ils en avaient pourtant besoin. Entre le boulot, les biberons et les courses, ils étaient épuisés. Épuisés, mais heureux !_

_Janisse, la nounou, n'était pas une grande adepte des fêtes terminant à pas d'heure. Avoir passé la cinquantaine y était pour beaucoup, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. C'était elle qui leur avait permis d'obtenir ce petit moment d'intimité. Elle les avait presque mis dehors en leur commandant de ne pas rentrer avant midi. L'horloge indiquait alors sept heures trente._

_« Tu as tort, AJ, ce n'est pas le meilleur film du monde !_

_- Tu rigoles ?_

_- Absolument pas !_

_- Alors, c'est lequel ? Vas-y, je t'écoute !_

_- Pour moi, c'est..._

_- Ne me dis pas que c'est un western !_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Même si je dois avouer que j'adore Robert Mitchum._

_- Pitié, Maya !_

_- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de dire que je l'aime bien !_

_- Dis-moi plutôt quel est le meilleur film du monde. Et ne me dis pas _La mort aux trousses _ou_ Fenêtre sur cour !

_- Tu adores Hitchcock autant que moi pourtant._

_- Tu ne m'as pas répondu !_

_- Tu n'as pas posé de question._

_- Je te déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu le sais au moins ?_

_- Au moins autant que moi, mon cœur._

_- Alors, ce film ?_

_- Devine !_

_- Dev... tu plaisantes ?_

_- Non, mais toi tu te répètes._

_- C'est la première fois que je dis ça !_

_- Aujourd'hui, oui, mais tu as dit « Tu rigoles ? » juste avant._

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose !_

_- C'est le même sens !_

_- T'es chiante, Maya !_

_- Et toi, de mauvaise foi ! »_

_Elle lui décocha un superbe sourire qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. À croire que chacune de leur conversation se finissait de la sorte. _

_« Bon, concéda-t-il, je veux bien jouer à ton petit jeu._

_- Ce n'est pas un jeu._

_- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à jouer sur les mots !_

_- J'attends tes propositions ! »_

_Il soupira._

_« D'accord, ça marche. Alors... »_

_Il se tut un instant, tentant de trouver le film dont elle parlait._

_« Je sais ! _Psychose _! »_

_Elle lui jeta un lourd de sens._

_« Non ? _Shining_ alors ? »_

_Soupir désespéré._

_« Tu ne peux pas m'aider ?_

_- Non._

_- Tu es..._

_- Une véritable peste, termina une voix grave. Oui, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé._

_- Dan. » siffla Tony en avisant le nouvel arrivant._

_Il jeta un regard noir à l'armoire à glace de près de deux mètres qui leur faisait maintenant face._

_« Les flics t'ont relâché ?_

_- Devine !_

_- Les devinettes, c'est pas mon truc._

_- C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Pas vrai Maya ? »_

_La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, dégoûtée. Elle n'avait jamais pu le supporter, ni lui, ni les autres. D'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de continuer à reculer. Il n'était pas tranquille avec ce type dans les parages. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, tout de suite._

_« Tu n'as toujours pas appris ce qu'était une douche ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en se pinçant le nez._

_Le gorille grogna, mécontent._

_« Tu devrais apprendre à la fermer, DiNozzo. Ça t'éviterai des ennuis._

_- C'est toi qui va en avoir il me semble à te promener dans les rues._

_- Vice de procédure, tu connais ? »_

_Tony fronça les sourcils. L'autre sourit, fier de son effet._

_« Ouais, je suis libre et c'est légal._

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?_

_- J'ai un message pour toi de la part du patron._

_- Et tu t'es senti obligé de me le faire parvenir en personne ? Fallait pas, tu sais !_

_- J'aime faire mon boulot correctement._

_- Ok... et c'est quoi le message ?_

_- Ça. »_

_D'un geste rapide, il attrapa l'arme dans son dos, la leva et tira sans que le flic ait le temps de l'en empêcher. Ce fut à peine s'il put tourner la tête pour voir sa cible, plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Il entendit un léger cri de douleur et vit Maya porter une main à sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Elle s'effondra ensuite sur le trottoir, son crâne entrant violemment en contact avec le macadam. _

_Il se précipita vers l'homme de main de Macaluso pour s'emparer de son arme. C'était perdu d'avance. Tout en muscle, l'homme l'envoya rouler au sol d'un seul coup. Sonné, il eut du mal à se relever. Il s'accroupissait quand un second choc l'atteignit de nouveau. Il était plus fort. La rencontre du glock du gorille contre sa tête le fit s'écrouler, inconscient._

* * *

><p>Il s'était ensuite retrouvé dans une cache du Caïd où Dan s'était fait plaisir pendant près d'une semaine. Plus mort que vif, le gorille l'avait ensuite relâché. Pour être exact, il l'avait abandonné au sol dans ce hangar avant de mettre les voiles, juste avant la descente des flics. Ses collègues l'avaient ensuite emmené à l'hosto où il était resté quatre mois dans les vapes avant de refaire surface. Le cauchemar avait alors continué.<p>

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri dans cet hôpital en Australie, AJ. Je n'en ai aucune idée !

- C'était quand ?

- Début mai. Le cinq pour être précise.

- Tu t'es réveillée après moi.

- Oui.

- C'est peut-être ça alors.

- Quoi ?

- La seule raison de faire croire à ta mort, c'est pour te protéger.

- Attends, t'es en train de parler de protection des témoins, là ?

- Sincèrement, je n'ai pas d'autres explications.

- Ça expliquerait l'Australie. Personne ne m'y aurait retrouvé. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité à mon réveil ?

- J'avais déjà témoigné. Inutile de te faire prendre des risques.

- Tu sais comme moi que c'est stupide de dire ça.

- Alors quelque chose à foirer.

- Quoi ?

- J'en sais rien !

- AJ, j'aime pas ça.

- Moi non plus. »

* * *

><p>Dan Corben sifflait joyeusement en nettoyant son arme. Le patron venait de donner ses ordres. Drew les lui avait transmis il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il devait se charger de DiNozzo et Maya. Cela le mettait d'excellente humeur. Presque autant que la dernière fois !<p>

Il aimait décidément de plus en plus la justice de ce pays. Bientôt, il vouerait un véritable culte aux vices de procédures !

* * *

><p>« Ally, reprocha Nathan, pourquoi tu t'es levée si tôt ? »<p>

La fillette lui tira la langue. Grognon lui aussi du réveil matinal, Will plongea sa tête dans ses bras.

« On s'est couché à deux heures et il est que huit heures, grommela-t-il.

- Vous aviez qu'à rester au lit ! Je vous ai pas obligé à vous lever. »

Les garçons lui jetèrent un regard noir. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à se lever plus d'un quart d'heure après elle, sachant qu'elle était presque toujours la première levée. Même chose, dans les rares cas où l'un deux se levait le premier. C'était plus fort qu'eux. Ils se réveillaient presque en même temps tous les matins.

« Je suis assez d'accord avec eux, enchérit Abby dans un bâillement, tu aurais pu dormir plus longtemps.

- Toi aussi, elle t'a réveillée ? s'enquit Nathan.

- _Vous_ m'avez réveillée, corrigea-t-elle.

- On a pourtant essayé d'être discret.

- Ally, tu as été parfaite ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Mais pour tes frères...

- Tata ! s'offusqua Will en relevant la tête.

- C'est pas moi qui ai fait tomber le bol ! se défendit Nathan.

- Hé ! s'écria Will. Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je l'ai fait tomber !

- C'est pas vrai ! »

Ally leva les yeux au ciel, dans une parfaite imitation de son père.

« Les garçons... soupira-t-elle.

- Je croyais que vous étiez fatigués ? dit la gothique.

- On est fatigué ! s'exclama Will.

- On n'a pas assez dormi ! » ajouta Nathan.

Leur sœur sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Abby, un peu décontenancée.

« T'inquiète pas, tata, ils sont toujours comme ça. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais une pensée pour son grand frère. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas insisté pour récupérer ses garnements ce matin. Le veinard, il allait avoir droit à une grasse matinée !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	9. Comme au bon vieux temps

**Voilà enfin la suite ! J'ai eu du mal à la faire, surtout que mon pc a planté et que j'ai du réécrire tout le début. On a la poisse avec l'informatique ou on l'a pas, que voulez-vous !**

**WJ : **Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je doute que Dan se laisse faire (un jour, je serai douée en anglais, pour l'instant, c'est pas brillant). . . . **Lul :** Ils rencontreront leur mère bientôt, enfin je verrai quand j'y serai ! . . . **Mandy : **Que va-t-il faire ? Bonne question ! Et la réponse n'est pas vraiment dans ce chapitre. . . . **PBG :** Oui, moi je sais tout ! Et tu apprendras deux trois choses dans ce chap.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Comme au bon vieux temps<br>**

.

Tony observa pensif Maya jouer avec les chatons. Il trouvait cette histoire complètement dingue. Elle se faisait tirer dessus et se réveillait sur un autre continent amnésique. Lorsqu'il rencontrerait Tay, il le remercierait d'avoir été auprès d'elle dès le début. Elle avait aussi trouvé l'Amour avec un grand "a" grâce à lui. Et Kayla était venue compléter le tableau de leur petite famille. Maya s'était reconstruite malgré l'immense blanc de souvenirs précédent son réveil dans cet hôpital de Mackay, le long de la Pioneer River.

« Tu sais, dit-elle, nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion.

- Tu parles de cette devinette du meilleur film ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a prescription ?

- Non, pas plus que pour la balade que nous n'avons pas non plus terminé.

- Nous sommes à Washington, pas à Baltimore.

- Raison de plus pour en faire une !

- Comme au bon vieux temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme au bon vieux temps. » répondit-elle.

* * *

><p>« Dis, Tata, on pourrait rester chez toi plus longtemps ? interrogea Will.<p>

Abby haussa les épaules.

« Si vous évitez de refaire un réveil pareil, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais c'est à Tony de décider.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord !

- Pas moi, répliqua son frère.

- Nat !

- On a des devoirs à faire et nos affaires sont à la maison. Il voudra jamais.

- On lui demande, on verra bien. Pas vrai les filles ? »

Ally et la gothique échangèrent un regard, se sourirent, puis :

« Appelle ! »

* * *

><p>« Il fait aussi froid que la dernière fois, certifia Maya lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'immeuble.<p>

- Parce que tu te souviens de la température d'il y a dix ans ?

- Tu te souviens bien de la devinette que je sache !

- Ce n'est pas comparable.

- Ben voyons ! »

Il afficha une moue boudeuse alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon, ré-attaqua Tony, ça ne peut pas être le même film qu'à l'époque.

- Tu désignerais le titre de meilleur film du monde à un de ces dix dernières années ?

- Peut-être.

- AJ !

- D'accord, peut-être pas.

- De toute façon, il n'y a pas de meilleur film au monde.

- Pardon ?

- Mais y a en revanche un _meilleur film préféré de Maya_

- Rien que ça ?

- J'attends tes propositions !

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Oh que si !

- T'abuses, chérie.

- Je sais, mon cœur. Alors ? »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand la sonnerie de son portable retentit.

« Décidément, soupira-t-il, on n'y arrivera jamais. »

Maya sourit et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule tandis qu'il décrochait son téléphone.

* * *

><p>« On lui dit quoi ? s'enquit Ally.<p>

- Qu'on veut rester tout le weekend chez Abby, répondit Nat.

- Va falloir que tu nous aides à le convaincre, dit Will à l'adresse de sa tante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise à fond le sujet DiNozzo ! »

Nathan appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Dès que Tony décrocha, il attaqua.

_« Allô ?_

- Papa, c'est nous. On veut rester tout le weekend chez Abby. Elle est d'accord. Toi aussi ?

_- Doucement, Nat !_

- On veut rester chez tata plus longtemps, reprit Ally. T'es d'accord ?

_- Vous avez des devoirs à faire, il me semble._

- On les fera ici, répondit Will. Suffit que tu nous les apportes.

_- Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que vous serez studieux en étant chez Abby ?_

- Je te les ramènerai dimanche soir pour dîner, assura Abby. Leurs devoirs seront faits, promis ! »

Ils l'entendirent soupirer.

« Papa ! supplièrent-ils en chœur.

_- Je vous rappelle dans cinq minutes pour vous dire ce que j'ai décidé. »_

Il coupa la communication.

« C'est bon signe, ça, dit Ally, pas vrai ? »

* * *

><p>« C'était les enfants ? demanda Maya d'une petite voix.<p>

- Oui. Ils veulent rester chez Abby le reste du weekend et ne rentrer que demain soir. Je devrais donc leur apporter des affaires.

- Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent...

- Tu veux les voir et ils ont le droit de savoir, non ?

- AJ...

- C'est vrai que j'adorerais jouer les égoïstes encore vingt-quatre heures, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait une excellente idée.

- Tu n'as jamais de bonnes idées, DiNozzo, répliqua quelqu'un. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?

Lentement, Tony effectua un quart de tour sur lui-même, plaçant d'autorité Maya derrière lui, et porta sa main à sa ceinture

« Dan, soupira-t-il en découvrant l'homme du Caïd. Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont _encore_ laissé sortir.

- Alors je ne te le dirais pas.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »

L'homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

« On ne dit pas bonjour aux vieux amis, Maya ? questionna-t-il à la place.

- Tu m'as tiré dessus, je te rappelle !

- Exact.

- Je ne te laisserai pas le temps de recommencer, avertit Tony en tapotant son holster.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, assura Dan.

- Tu as voulu nous tuer, alors laisse-moi en douter.

- Non, si j'avais voulu vous tuer, vous seriez morts. J'aurai visé la tête pour elle lors de mon tir et j'aurais fait pareil pour toi.

- Je repose ma question : Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

- Moi ? Pas grand chose.

- Je reformule, quels sont les ordres de Macaluso ?

- Les mêmes qu'il y a dix ans.

- À savoir ?

- T'en faire baver, DiNozzo. »

* * *

><p>« Ça fait plus de cinq minutes, là, non ? dit Will.<p>

- Je crois que oui, répondit Abby.

- Alors pourquoi il rappelle pas ? demanda Nathan.

- Il lui faut plus de temps.

- Pour se décider ? C'est pas possible, tata ! démentit Ally.

- On rappelle. » décida Will en appuyant sur une des touches du téléphone.

Mais Tony ne décrocha pas. À la place, le répondeur s'enclencha. Nathan raccrocha et essaya de le joindre de nouveau, vaine tentative.

« C'est pas normal. » dit-il.

Abby fronça les sourcils.

« Non, confirma-t-elle, ce n'est pas normal

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Ally. »

Elle savait simplement que, si Tony ne répondait pas au téléphone, cela ne laissait présager rien de bon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan est de retour, les ennuis aussi. Votre avis ?<strong>


	10. Fast and furious

**Merci pour vos coms !**

**Mandy :** Tes prières ont été entendues ! Ou presque... . . . **Lady A :** Des ennuis ? Jamais ! Ça ne me ressemble pas. Les discussions Tony/Maya sont toujours un vrai plaisir à écrire. Alors, tant mieux si elles te plaisent ! . . . **WJ :** Heu... la hache... *attrape son bouclier* elle est pour Dan, hein ? . . . **PBG :** TBC ? Peut-être... Tony et Maya n'en ont pas fini avec les problèmes en tout cas. . . . **Lul :** Tu peux me faire remarquer toutes les fautes, tu sais. Tant que c'est de cette manière (c'est à dire quand je ne crains pas pour ma vie), aucun souci. Pour ce qui va arriver à Tony et ta supposition sur les triplés... on en reparle après ce chapitre ? . . . **hathor2, Rhysel derynis, Alice M Lee, Petite Emeraude :** Merci pour les mises en alerte et favori, j'attends vos coms !

**Dans ce chap', vous allez voir qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais je trouvais mieux de tout regrouper là plutôt que de faire plusieurs chapitres. Voici donc Tony, Maya, les Tripl's, Abby et ce cher Dan dans de nouvelles aventures !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 – Fast and furious<strong>

.

Jamais Abby n'avait conduit aussi vite de toute sa vie. La Hot Rod rouge vif traçait la route comme jamais. Cramponnés à leurs ceintures de sécurité, les Tripl's n'en menaient pas large. La conduite de leur tante aurait fait pâlir d'envie Ziva et Gibbs. Elle les faisait pâlir tout court. Le trajet jusqu'à leur immeuble était pire que les montagnes russes.

« Tu vas un peu vite ! » dit Will d'une voix blanche à ses côtés.

Il avait hérité de la place du mort alors que le reste de la fratrie s'installait à l'arrière. Il le regrettait amèrement. Il voyait à chaque virage le véhicule emboutir le premier mur venu.

Abby ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de passer la cinquième et de mettre un coup d'accélérateur.

* * *

><p>« Tu n'es pas venu tout seul, on dirait, commenta Tony en avisant les hommes armés faisant cercle autour d'eux.<p>

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, se justifia Dan, il faut au moins ça avec vous. Et puis le patron ne veut pas de bavures cette fois.

- Parce qu'il y en a eu ?

- Ouais, elle s'est souvenue et tu as récupéré les gosses.

- C'est toi qui m'as fait quitter les États-Unis ? interrogea Maya.

- Nan, j'étais occupé ailleurs.

- Mais tu en es responsable, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le gorille la fixa d'un œil mauvais.

« C'est Macaluso qui l'a ordonné, déduisit Tony. Pas vrai ? »

Dan Corben haussa les épaules.

« Pour ce que j'en sais...

- Pourquoi ? cria Maya insupportée par ses réponses.

- À ton avis, Jorensen !

- Parce qu'il t'aime toujours, répondit l'agent. Il n'a même jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les trois autres hommes de Macaluso se rapprochèrent. Maya reprit la parole.

« Est-ce-que c'est vrai, Dan ? »

Il hésita, puis se décida à répondre.

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas visé la tête ce jour là. Je t'ai seulement blessé. Il voulait que je vous sépare, que votre petite famille n'existe plus.

- Il voulait ma mort ? demanda Tony.

- Il voulait se venger. J'ai suivi les ordres. Si tu mourrais tant mieux, si tu survivais, tant pis. Il a même préféré puisque t'étais plus qu'une loque à ton réveil, privé de tes gamins et de ta copine.

- La parfaite vengeance en somme.

- Ouais.

- Et moi ? s'enquit Maya.

- Je me suis pas occupé de toi.

- Mais tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

- Le patron t'a envoyé à l'autre bout de la planète. Il devait te rejoindre.

- Sauf qu'il y a eu un imprévu, rappela Tony, plusieurs de ses gars ont passé un accord avec les flics.

- Des sales traîtres !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait prévu, Dan ? poursuivit la jeune femme. De me rejoindre ? D'essayer de construire une petite vie tous les deux ?

- Tous les cinq. Je devais récupérer les gosses et il t'aurait rejoint avec eux. Sauf qu'il a été en taule et que tu t'es réveillée amnésique. Ensuite, tu as disparu. Personne ne savait ce que tu étais devenue avant ton arrivée chez DiNozzo.

- Il croyait vraiment que j'aurais fait ma vie avec lui ?

- Il en a toujours l'intention, Maya. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Le patron t'aime toujours.

- Il est en prison à Baltimore !

- Il y est resté simplement parce qu'il t'avait perdu. Maintenant que tu es là, ça va changer.

- Jamais il ne m'approchera ! Ni personne de ma famille !

- Trop tard, ma belle. Vous êtes là et on est plus nombreux que vous.

- Tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ?

- DiNozzo, tu ne fais pas partie des projets du patron. Toi, c'est dans la tombe que je vais t'expédier.

- Ça a déjà raté deux fois.

- À Noël, c'est pas toi qui étais visé, mais tes petits copains. Maintenant que Maya est là, on revient aux ordres originaux. Elle vit, tu meurs. Elle vient avec moi, tu restes là. »

* * *

><p>« Il est là ! » cria Nathan alors qu'Abby tournait dans leur rue.<p>

Il indiquait le trottoir de droite et leur père entouré de plusieurs personnes. Abby ralentit tout en analysant la situation. Quatre hommes avec des armes dans les mains encadraient son grand frère et une jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucune voiture près d'eux.

La logique lui commandait de ne pas s'arrêter et d'appeler Gibbs. Elle n'était pas agent de terrain et trois enfants se trouvaient avec elle dans le véhicule. Sauf que la logique aurait impliqué la mort de Tony. Plusieurs types le visaient. Elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre quand :

« C'est Maman ! » hurla Ally.

La gothique cessa d'écouter sa tête, elle appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et fonça droit sur le petit groupe.

* * *

><p>Tony entendit la voiture venir de loin. Il reconnut rapidement le bruit du moteur. C'était celui d'une Ford. Vu l'heure et le contexte, cela ne pouvait être que celle d'Abby. Il l'espérait en tout cas.<p>

Les pneus crissèrent sur le macadam et le moteur rugit, attirant l'attention de Dan et des autres. Il se détourna vers la Hot Rod, reconnu la gothique et attrapa Maya par le bras.

Avec le talent du meilleur des pilotes de courses, Abby rangea la petite voiture rouge le long du trottoir dans un magnifique dérapage et écarta les hommes de Macaluso. Tony bondit vers la portière. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, contraignit Maya à entrer avant d'en faire de même et de crier un « Roule ! » sonore au chauffeur.

Abby relança son véhicule sur la route à toute vitesse pendant que des balles explosaient contre la carlingue.

* * *

><p>« Non ! rugit Dan en abaissant de force l'arme pointée sur le véhicule d'un de ses hommes. Les enfants sont dedans ! »<p>

Il rangea son arme rapidement.

« En voiture ! commanda-t-il en indiquant le trottoir d'en face et leurs véhicules. Il faut les rattraper. Et, souvenez-vous, on ne touche pas aux enfants ! »

* * *

><p>Avec difficulté, Maya s'assit au centre de la banquette arrière. Un bras entourant l'accoudoir passager, Tony ordonna à son fils de les rejoindre pour qu'il puisse passer devant. Docilement, l'enfant obéit et alla se caler entre la portière gauche et son frère. L'agent prit place près d'Abby.<p>

« Super timing ! Mais tu devrais investir dans un truc plus grand !

- Je n'avais pas prévu d'accueillir toute la famille et de refaire _Fast and furious _! répliqua-t-elle en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur. Tes petits copains nous suivent. »

Tony l'imita et constata amer qu'elle avait raison.

« Il commence à me taper sur le système celui-là, siffla-t-il en parlant de Dan.

- Tony ! reprocha Abby en doublant un taxi. Qu'est-ce-que je fais ?

- Conduis-nous au Navy Yard. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres passagers, étonnamment silencieux. Maya regardait tour à tour les trois enfants assis près d'elle. Ceux-ci la dévisageaient également, sans oser croire à sa présence.

Tony sourit en se remémorant son passage chez les Jorensen l'année passée. Ils avaient alors eu la même réaction tous les quatre. Sauf qu'il avait eu droit en prime à l'accueil chaleureux d'Alexander et aux manières extrêmement civilisées de Jerry et Clay.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » s'enquit-t-il.

Maya releva la tête vers lui.

« Je... oui, AJ, ça va.

- Les enfants, Abby, poursuivit Tony, voici Maya. Chérie, voici les Tripl's version collégiens et Abby, ma petite sœur.

- Enchantée, Maya. » salua cette dernière.

Maya fixa la gothique dans le rétroviseur.

« Moi de même, Abby. »

Elle reporta ensuite son attention vers les enfants.

« C'est vraiment toi ? » osa Ally.

Elle leva une main vers le visage de sa fille et hocha la tête pour confirmer.

C'était tout ce que la fillette attendait. Elle se coula dans ses bras. Maya la serra fort contre elle avant de braquer son regard noisette sur les garçons.

« Vous m'avez tant manqué. » avoua-t-elle.

Tony sourit devant le tableau. Il aurait souhaité que les retrouvailles se passent différemment, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

« Tony ! » appela Abby.

Il reprit place correctement sur son siège, laissant entre eux les enfants et leur mère.

« Abs ? demanda-t-il inquiet du ton qu'elle avait employé.

- Ils nous rattrapent et il commence à y avoir de plus en plus de monde sur la route. »

C'était la vérité. Le trafic devenait plus important au fil des secondes. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs dû ralentir pour éviter tout accident. Rouler vite, elle en était capable, mais pas avec autant de circulation.

« Il y a des travaux plus loin, déclara l'agent, prends à gauche au prochain carrefour.

- Ils nous rattrapent, Tony ! »

Effectivement, Corben et les autres avaient gagné du terrain. Abby prit à gauche au carrefour comme l'italien le lui avait ordonné. Les autres suivirent.

« Accélère ! ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Alors laisse-moi ta place !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- AJ ! appela Maya.

- Quoi ?

- Quel est mon film préféré ?

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer aux devinettes ?

- AJ !

- _La Fureur de _vivre de Nicholas Ray, répondit-il, ça a toujours été ton film préféré.

- Si tu es James Dean, je serai Natalie Wood. »

Le jeune homme comprit aussitôt où elle voulait en venir.

« N'y pense même pas !

- AJ, c'est la seule solution !

- Je le ferai sans toi alors, comme dans le film.

- N'y compte pas ! »

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard.

« Décidez-vous ! ordonna Abby. J'ai repris du terrain, mais ça ne va pas durer ! »

Un camion venait en effet de bloquer les deux voitures de leurs poursuivants, leur accordant de précieuses secondes d'avance.

« Prends la prochaine à droite et arrête-toi, décida-t-il. Descends avec les enfants et appelle Gibbs. On s'occupe du reste. »

La gothique s'exécuta. Elle braqua le volant dans la rue à droite et fit quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

« Dehors ! » commanda Tony.

Rapidement, les enfants et la laborantine quittèrent le véhicule.

« Planquez-vous ! » leur dit l'agent en redémarrant.

Abby entraîna les Tripl's vers une ruelle. Il appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur. Il constata avec soulagement et satisfaction que Dan et les autres ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de leur manœuvre. Les deux voitures les suivaient toujours. Plus habile que la gothique pour la course-poursuite, l'agent les distança assez pour se permettre de ralentir le rythme.

« Et maintenant ? s'enquit-il auprès de Maya dorénavant installée sur le siège passager.

- Tu ne saurais pas où trouver une falaise dans le coin par hasard ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Arrivés là, je ne peux que vous encourager à voir <em>La fureur de vivre<em> pour éviter l'AIPM.**

**Sinon, review ?**


	11. La fureur de vivre

**Alerte ! Wanted Reviewers ! Espèce en voie de disparition !**

**Plus que quatre commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. J'avoue me poser beaucoup de question. Que se passe-t-il ? Dois-je mettre le mot fin à cette histoire plus tôt que prévu ?**

**Mandy :** Je t'avais reconnu. Pour le supsens comme l'humour, c'est loin d'être fini ! . . . **Cherisch :** L'as-tu vu finalement ? Ce n'est pas un drame si tu ne reviewes pas à chaque chapitre. Tu le fais régulièrement tout de même, ça me suffit. Merci de me suivre ! . . . **WJ :** *tente de faire réagir sa lectrice adorée* Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as vu le film pour éviter la crise d'AIPM ? . . . **Lul :** Faire un remake de "Presque" ? Naan ! Jamais de la vie ! Tu sais bien que je n'utilise jamais deux fois la même idée ! Enfin, presque...

**Merci à vous quatre pour ces coms ! Ca fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a tout de même quelques lecteurs sur cette histoire. S'il n'y en avait eu aucun, c'était simple, ce chapitre aurait été le dernier.**

**Après le remake d'un film d'action au chapitre précédent, voici aujourd'hui celui d'un grand classique du cinéma. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 – La fureur de vivre<strong>

.

Il décrocha son téléphone dès la première sonnerie, déposant son livre sur la table de chevet.

« Gibbs, dit-il en ôtant ses lunettes.

_- Gibbs, c'est Abby !_ cria la voix inquiète de la gothique dans ses tympans.

- Abby ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

_- C'est Tony, des hommes le poursuivent ! Ils veulent le tuer !_

- Où es-tu ?

_- Avec les enfants, dans... je sais même pas où on est Gibbs ! Tout s'est passé trop vite !_

_- On est dans le centre ! _dit Nathan.

- Où est Tony ?

_- Avec Maya, au volant de ma voiture._

- Maya ?

_- Elle est vivante, Gibbs ! La mère des Tripl's est vivante !_

_- Jet, _intervient Will,_ ils vont faire comme dans le film._

- Quel film ?

_- La fureur de vivre, avec..._

- Je connais le film, Abby.

_- Alors dis-moi ce qu'ils comptent faire !_ »

Jethro ferma les yeux, replongeant des années en arrière. Il se revit avec Shannon sur le canapé, visionnant le film emblématique de toute une génération.

Il y avait James Dean, Natalie Wood et les autres à l'écran. C'était une des scènes les plus importantes, celle du début de la fin selon lui, une scène comme une autre pour Shannon.

Deux voitures, deux hommes au volant, Jim et Buzz. Les ados sur les côtés, Judy au centre. Le top départ de la course, le jeu dangereux qui commence. Et puis le héros qui quitte son véhicule à temps, l'autre qui reste coincé. La chute des deux voitures dans la ravine, dont une avec son conducteur. *****

À la dernière seconde, c'est là qu'ils devaient sauter. Une réussite, un échec. Un vivant, un mort. La nuit continue. Elle s'arrêtera avec la mort de Platon.

« _Gibbs ! _tempêta Abby au bout du fil. _Réponds-moi !_

- Appelle McGee, dis lui de venir vous chercher. Je m'occupe de DiNozzo.

_- Mais..._ »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et coupa la communication. Il se rua à la place vers l'entrée, attrapa ses clés et passa dehors. En un temps record, il se retrouva au volant de sa Dodge Challenger, en route vers l'unique endroit du centre ville où les deux jeunes gens allaient pouvoir faire un remake du film.

* * *

><p>« AJ, ils sont en train de se rapprocher de nous, dit Maya les yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur.<p>

- Je sais, répondit Tony en évitant un camion arrivant en face dans un concert de klaxons.

- Ils se rapprochent vraiment beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Pas si ça implique de se faire tirer dessus ! »

Le compteur frisant les 100 km/h, la petite voiture d'Abby slalomait entre les véhicules, leurs poursuivants dans leur sillage. Armes souvent braquées à l'extérieur, ils avaient à plusieurs reprises tenté de viser les pneus de la Hot Rod pour les contraindre à s'arrêter.

« Tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois, remarqua Maya en regardant de nouveau droit devant. On ne risque plus de mourir percuter par un autre véhicule.

- Tu me criais dessus en me serrant le bras tellement fort que j'ai eu des bleus pendant plusieurs semaines !

- J'avais mal !

- C'était une raison pour nous envoyer dans le décor ?

- J'accouchais, je te rappelle !

- Si tu étais restée à l'hôpital, ce ne serait pas arrivé si tôt ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de partir sans autorisation et d'aller jusqu'en taxi à la maison pour voir si tout étais prêt ?

- Une seconde de plus là-bas et je commettais un meurtre.

- J'aurais dû te fournir une arme.

- C'est un peu tard pour les regrets.

- Tu crois ?

- Sors-nous de ce guêpier !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma Dame. »

* * *

><p>Darren Smith réajusta son casque de chantier. Les travaux avançaient bien. À ce rythme là, ils pourraient sans doute ouvrir plus tôt que prévu. Ce ne serait pas plus mal. Les embouteillages sur le périph' avec la déviation étaient terribles depuis qu'ils avaient bloqué cette voie pour la réfection du pont. Ils n'avaient de ce fait pas de répit une seule seconde. Les travaux dureraient jusqu'à la fin sans un jour de relâche.<p>

Il porta sa radio à ses lèvres afin de confirmer au grutier la bonne position de son chargement. Il fit ensuite signe à ses hommes que la suite de la manœuvre pouvait s'effectuer. Tout se déroulait au mieux. La partie la plus critique était passée. Il ne soufflerait cependant que ce soir lorsqu'ils quitteraient tous le chantier. Comme à l'hôpital, le risque zéro ici n'existait pas.

* * *

><p>Passant d'une voie à l'autre sans le moindre problème, c'était avec une certaine aisance que la Dodge remontait la file de droite. Gibbs savait précisément où son agent avait prévu de conduire ses poursuivants. Il savait aussi qu'il en était le plus près de toute l'équipe. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait en même temps qu'eux là-bas.<p>

Son portable sonna. Il retint un juron et décrocha.

« Gibbs, lâcha-t-il avec humeur.

_- Patron ?_ dit une voix hésitante. _C'est McGee._

- Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il.

_- Je viens d'avoir Abby, elle m'a dit pour Tony. Je l'ai localisé._

- Qui ?

_- Tony. Il est en train de quitter le centre pour..._

- Le périphérique. Je sais.

_- Vous savez ?_

- McGee, ce n'est pas le moment !

_- Mais..._

- Joignez Ziva et dîtes-lui ce qu'il se passe.

_- Abby s'en charge. Je suis en route pour aller les rejoindre._

- Alors rendez-vous au NCIS. »

Il coupa la communication et se retint à grande peine de jeter le kit main libre sur le siège passager. Si c'était pour recevoir des appels de ce genre, quel intérêt de l'utiliser ?

* * *

><p>« Tu es sûr de ton coup ? s'enquit Maya.<p>

- C'est ton idée ! rétorqua Tony.

- Mais c'est toi qui conduis ! » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

L'agent jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur, puis reporta son attention sur la route et braqua à gauche pour éviter la Clio rouge qu'il allait emboutir.

« Tu as deux cents mètres pour me proposer autre chose, prévint-il.

- J'ai rien en magasin. Je t'ai déjà donné ma seule idée quasi suicidaire.

- Tu ne fais pas de promo sur les autres ?

- Y a eu liquidation totale le mois dernier.

- Dans ce cas... »

Il fonça vers les plots de chantier pied au plancher.

* * *

><p>« Répète ! ordonna Darren à la radio. Ils ont quoi ?<p>

_- Ils ont franchi le barrage !_ répéta une voix entrecoupée de grésillements.

- Combien de voiture tu m'as dit ? Trois ?

_- Oui, tr... non, quatre ! Une autre vient de passer !_

- Bloquez la rue ! On se charge des voitures ! »

Avec empressement, Darren Smith rejoignit ses hommes près des machines. Il résuma en deux phrases ce qu'il se passait et donna ses ordres. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les véhicules pour apparaître au bout de la voie.

Il y avait d'abord une toute petite voiture rouge. Venaient ensuite deux grosses cylindrées noires. Il chercha la quatrième des yeux sans bouger du bord de la route, conscient que jamais il ne pourrait arrêter les engins lancés à toute vitesse. Faute de la voir, il lorgna d'un œil sur l'extrémité de l'axe routier.

Ils devaient poser le dernier tronçon lundi. Pour l'instant, un grand vide séparait les deux morceaux du pont.

Cette plaie béante de la route donnait une vue imprenable sur un des axes les plus empruntés dans ce coin de la capitale. Si les bolides ne s'arrêtaient pas à temps, ce serait la chute assurée. Aucun tremplin de fortune ne leur permettrait de la franchir.

Il reporta son attention sur les véhicules. Aucun ne donnait de signes de ralentissement, pire ils semblaient accélérer. La voiture jaune canari qu'il venait de découvrir commençait même à rattraper les autres.

Malgré les bruits de la circulation en contrebas qui lui parvenait et le son des moteurs, il entendit distinctement des coups de feu. Il découvrit horrifié les armes pointées sur le premier véhicule. Et vers lui...

* * *

><p>Composer un numéro lorsqu'on poursuivait quelqu'un était difficile, même quand il était enregistré dans le répertoire. Lorsqu'on s'appelait Gibbs, c'était une simple formalité.<p>

« DiNozzo, siffla-t-il dès qu'il entendit décrocher, tu es cinglé ?

_- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non_, répondit une voix féminine.

- Maya ? demanda-t-il après un temps d'arrêt.

_- Tony voudrait connaître vos intentions, Gibbs._

- Arrêtez-vous.

_- Pour nous faire tirer comme des pigeons ? Vous n'avez pas autre chose à proposer ?_

- De moins stupide que ce que vous allez faire ?

_- Par exemple._

- Non. »

* * *

><p>« Il a dit quoi ? questionna Tony lorsqu'elle eut raccrochée.<p>

- Pour résumer, il n'a pas mieux.

- Plus que quatre cent mètres, Maya.

- Tu veux que je prie pour toi ?

- Depuis quand tu es croyante ?

- La perspective de finir en crêpe plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas a des pouvoirs insoupçonnés sur ma personne.

- Je confirme, jamais tu ne fais des phrases aussi longues et alambiquées.

- Je t'aime, mon cœur.

- Moi aussi, chérie. Une dernière volonté ? »

* * *

><p>Une main le tira au sol alors que les tirs se répétaient. Il se retrouva allongé sur le bitume près de la rambarde de sécurité en un instant. Il remercia son collègue d'un hochement de tête. Il fixa ensuite avec horreur et fascination l'incroyable tableau sous ses yeux.<p>

Il restait moins de deux cents mètres entre le premier véhicule et l'extrémité de la route. À la vitesse où il allait, le grand plongeon n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Il se demandait vraiment comment la course-poursuite allait se terminer.

Comme pour lui répondre, un bruit strident retentit, couvrant les autres. Un des chauffeurs appuyait à fond sur la pédale de frein. Les autres l'imitèrent presque aussitôt.

La petite voiture rouge effectua un impressionnant dérapage pour se retrouver face aux autres véhicules, à l'arrêt. Il vit les deux BMW noires tenter à la fois de l'éviter et de s'arrêter à temps. La Dodge jaune s'arrêta à son tour, bien loin du vide.

Darren savait que les trois premiers véhicules avaient passé le point de non retour. Le premier s'était arrêté, il doutait pourtant qu'il s'en sorte. Un grand bruit de taule écrasée se diffusa dans l'air. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qui avait écrasé qui. Des gens crièrent et l'ombre d'une voiture valsant dans le vide se dessina.

* * *

><p><strong>* Vous trouverez l'extrait vidéo sur youtube sous le titre "The Chicken Game".<strong>

**Et la suite (et fin ?) de l'histoire sera au prochain chapitre ! Verdict ?**


	12. La fin du film

**Merci à tous pour vos coms !**

**Lul :** Les tuer ? Quelle idée !

**Lady A :** C'est super de te revoir ! J'espère que les alertes ne buggueront plus.

**diab :** T'es de retour ! Je n'ai pas oublié Albert voyons ! Par contre, cette armurerie personnelle, c'est fort possible. *regarde anxieusement sa porte* Je comprends que tu es tout lu d'une traite, mais tu laisseras quand même une petite trace de ton passage sur le II, hein ? As-tu refait ton stock de chocolat ?

**Vous voulez la suite, alors trève de blabla, la voilà !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 – La fin du film<strong>

.

« Attrape ma main ! cria Tony.

- Pour finir en taule ? rétorqua Dan. Certainement pas ! »

L'agent retint un soupir et un juron bien senti à l'encontre du malfrat pendu dans le vide. Si Maya et lui avaient pu quitter la Hot Rod à temps, ce n'était pas le cas de Dan Corben et d'un se ses acolytes. Leur véhicule avait fait le grand plongeon. Seul le premier avait réussi à s'en extraire pour attraper un immense fer à béton saillant de l'extrémité de la route. L'autre avait accompagné la BMW jusqu'au sol et avait péri lors de l'explosion consécutive au crash, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. Les deux derniers larrons étaient en ce moment pointés en joue par Gibbs et Maya qui avait récupéré l'arme à sa ceinture.

« Dan, siffla Tony, attrape ma main !

- Je t'ai dit non ! répliqua l'autre ballotté par le vent. Je n'irai pas en taule !

- Tu finiras six pieds sous terre si tu ne la prends pas !

- Si je la prends, ce sera pareil ! Le patron ne me pardonnera pas mon échec !

- Je lui parlerai, ok ?

- Tu crois vraiment que tu réussiras à le convaincre ?

- À ton avis ? »

Le colosse hésita. La perspective de retourner derrière les barreaux n'était pas des plus agréables. Elle l'était cependant bien plus que la mort. Un regard pour le vide le décida.

« D'accord ! »

Il lâcha une de ses mains, l'agent s'en empara aussitôt et commença à tirer. Il se demandait s'il réussirait à le remonter quand deux autres paires de mains vinrent à sa rescousse. Il découvrit avec surprise deux hommes bien bâtis portant des casques de chantiers et des gilets fluo. En quelques secondes, Dan Corben fut ramené sur le macadam.

« Faut vraiment que tu fasses un régime, haleta Tony.

- Je ne suis pas gros, DiNozzo. C'est que du muscle.

- T'es quand même lourd. »

Celui que Maya avait surnommé le Géant il y a plus de dix ans n'avait pas perdu sa carrure d'athlète. Tony aurait même eu plutôt tendance à penser qu'il l'était plus qu'avant.

Ils se relevèrent et s'éloignèrent du bord tandis que les deux hommes du chantier rejoignaient leurs compagnons.

« Merci. » déclara avec force et sincérité l'homme du Caïd.

Tony hocha la tête.

« Nous sommes quitte maintenant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais sauvé la vie, DiNozzo.

- On sait tous les deux que je n'aurais pas dû sortir vivant de notre entrevue la dernière fois. Macaluso voulait me voir mort, tu n'as pas suivi les ordres. »

Le Géant haussa les épaules.

« Un moment de faiblesse. Tu me faisais pitié. »

Tony sourit.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Dan jeta un regard à ses compagnons menottés et allongés sur le sol, tenus en respect par Gibbs et Maya. Il s'arrêta sur la jeune femme.

« Si tu lui parles pour moi, je parlerai pour elle. »

Il reporta son attention sur l'agent.

« Et pour toi. » ajouta-t-il.

Tony observa Maya. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux les hommes à ses pieds, prenant son rôle très à cœur.

« Tu peux m'assurer qu'il ne s'en prendra plus à ma famille ?

- Je saurai trouver les mots si tu me permets d'éviter la boite en sapin.

- Je le ferai, assura Tony.

- Alors cette histoire se terminera bientôt. »

L'agent passa la main à sa ceinture.

« Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend maintenant ? dit-il en montrant ses menottes.

- Les sers pas trop. J'aime pas avoir des marques. »

* * *

><p>« Où ils sont ? demanda de nouveau Will aux adultes.<p>

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, assura Abby. J'en suis sûre.

- Laisse leur le temps d'arriver. » ajouta Ziva.

Le garçon poussa un soupir et shoota dans la corbeille près du bureau de son père. Ally se renfonça sur le siège et Nathan se laissa tomber dos contre la paroi de séparation proche de l'escalier.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu. Tony, Maya et Gibbs avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas tarder. Connaissant les triplés, l'affaire risquait de se compliquer si leur absence devenait trop longue.

« Votre mère vous a dit comment elle avait retrouvé Tony ? questionna McGee espérant leur changer les idées.

- Nan, répliqua Nathan. On n'a pas pu lui parler.

- On n'a pas eu le temps. » termina Ally.

Nouvel échange de regard. Ce fut au tour de Ziva d'interrompre le silence.

« Vous savez quand Ducky doit arriver ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il était en route, répondit Tim. Il devait aussi prévenir Palmer.

- Pourquoi ils mettent autant de temps ? grommela Nathan.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre, pesta Ally.

- S'ils sont pas là dans cinq minutes, certifia Will, on va les chercher. »

Les adultes se concertèrent sans un mot. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent vite !

* * *

><p><strong>Court, je sais. Vos avis ?<strong>


	13. Les problèmes DiNozzo

**accro, WJ, Mandy, PBG, diab, lady A, Lul, merci pour vos coms !**

**Comme sur _Presque,_ je fais une réponse groupée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**La confrontation avec Macaluso n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais elle arrive vite !**

**Cette suite est plus longue que le précédent chapitre.**

**Dan n'est pas véritablement "gentil". Je donne des infos dans ce chap.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 – Les problèmes DiNozzo<strong>

.

Gibbs referma la portière sur les trois hommes de Macaluso tandis que Tony récupérait son arme.

« Tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie, dit-il à Maya.

- Tu en doutais, AJ ?

- Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas tenu une arme.

- Mais je n'ai rien oublié.

- C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincue.

« C'était la dernière fois que j'en prenais une de toute façon.

- Tu crois ?

- J'ai entendu votre discussion, avec Dan.

- Et ?

- Tu penses qu'il le fera ? »

Il jeta un regard à la voiture. La silhouette de Corben se dessinait derrière la vitre de la Dodge, imposante. Son regard passa sur Gibbs avant de revenir à Maya. Le patron était silencieux, attendant lui aussi une réponse à cette question avant de prendre la parole.

« J'en suis certain.

- Même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Dan est un homme d'honneur, tu le sais.

- Ce n'est pas de lui que je parle.

- Tu peux qualifier Mike de toutes les manières possibles, lui aussi est un homme d'honneur. C'est un truand de la vieille école, le genre qui parle et descend ensuite, pas l'inverse comme c'est souvent le cas maintenant.

- Il nous a fait du mal.

- Maya, nous savons tous deux que j'ai raison ! Macaluso n'est pas un demeuré, c'est un homme avec des valeurs !

- Certaines sont discutables.

- Mafioso oblige.

- Alors je peux préparer du thé, c'est ça ?

- Un bon litre au moins. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Espérons qu'il n'a pas changé depuis le temps.

- Tu verras, dans trois jours tu seras avec ton chéri à fêter la saint valentin comme si il ne s'était rien passé. »

* * *

><p>« J'en ai marre, j'y vais. » décida Will.<p>

Aussitôt, Ally sauta du fauteuil et Nathan se mit debout.

« On te suis. » dirent-ils en chœur.

Les adultes les regardèrent légèrement effarés.

« Ils vont arriver ! » assura Tim rapidement en les voyant décidés à partir.

Aucun d'eux n'était convaincu. Abby et Ziva se placèrent sur leur chemin pour les empêcher de quitter l'open space.

« Vous restez là. » décréta la gothique.

Les enfants leur jetèrent des regards noirs.

« Nan, répondit Nathan, on va les chercher.

- Et vous nous en empêcherez pas, ajouta Ally avec force.

- Tu crois ça ? » répliqua la laborantine.

Elles se défièrent du regard en silence.

« Vous allez les attendre ici, continua Ziva, comme nous. Ils ne tarderont pas. »

La nouvelle œillade assassine fut pour l'israélienne.

Ally concerta ses frères en silence. Nathan hocha la tête, Will l'imita. Les adultes les considérèrent avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'ils faisaient ça, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Vous n'irez nulle part, reprit Abby.

- Tu veux parier, tata ? » se moqua Will.

La jeune femme frémit. Des sourires railleurs étirèrent les lèvres des Tripl's.

« À l'attaque ! » cria Ally en se ruant vers les deux femmes, suivie aussitôt par les garçons.

* * *

><p>Tony considéra les voitures proches du vide et la Hot Rod d'Abby dangereusement près du bord.<p>

« Je m'en occupe. » décida Maya.

Il la remercia d'un léger hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le chef d'équipe. L'homme était de marbre.

« Gibbs ? » s'enquit-il.

Le patron fit quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui.

« Tu comptais me parler de ça quand, DiNozzo ?

- De Maya ? Ben demain. Ou plutôt lundi, une fois que les enfants auraient été au courant. Je sais qu'elle est vivante seulement depuis hier soir, alors tu peux comprendre que je ne t'ai pas appelé aussitôt pour te le dire. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée.

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

- De quoi alors ?

- De ta dernière entrevue avec ton petit copain Dan.

- Oh, _ça_ ! Y a prescription, patron.

- Il aurait dû te tuer et il était en train de te poursuivre en voiture, Tony.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est libre !

- Ne me fais pas croire que ça s'est bien passé il y a dix ans !

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- DiNozzo ! » menaça-t-il.

L'agent soupira.

« D'accord, peut-être que j'aurais dû te dire que c'est lui le responsable de la _mort_ de Maya et de mon bref séjour à l'hôpital.

- Tu es resté dans le coma pendant quatre mois !

- Tu eu accès à mon dossier médical ! ?

- J'ai eu assez d'occasion pour voir ce qu'il contient, Tony, vu le temps que tu y passes.

- Il est censé être confidentiel, Gibbs.

- C'est lui qui est responsable de ton séjour là-bas.

- C'est ce que je viens de te dire.

- Et ça ne t'a pas paru important de m'en parler _avant._

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait.

- Peut-être parce qu'il t'a épargné et que c'était contraire aux ordres reçus.

- Et ?

- Et que Macaluso ou lui déciderait de remédier à ça !

- Ils étaient tous deux en taule, je te rappelle.

- Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'envoyer un tueur à tes trousses il me semble.

- C'est vrai que je m'y attendais pas.

- Tony !

- Ce sera bientôt terminé, Gibbs.

- C'est ce que tu crois !

- Le Caïd n'est pas n'importe quel mafieux.

- C'est un homme d'honneur. Oui, j'ai entendu.

- Mais tu n'y crois pas.

- Ça n'existe plus les gens comme ça.

- Pour ma génération, tu veux dire ? Eh bien, détrompe-toi, il en reste un. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Sinon, je ne pourrais pas protéger ma famille. Et je t'inclus dans cette famille, comme toute l'équipe. »

* * *

><p>« Ils sont passés par là ! cria Ziva à ses compagnons.<p>

- Le vigile ne les a pas vus passer, objecta Tim.

- McGee, je sais ce que j'ai dit. Passe par le parking, je prends l'entrée. Abby...

- Je prends l'autre sortie. » termina-t-elle.

Ils se séparèrent en courant, se maudissant d'abord de ne pas avoir réussi à les retenir dans l'open space, d'être des DiNozzo ensuite et enfin de ne toujours pas les avoir rattrapés.

Ziva traversa le hall à toute vitesse, ne prenant pas la peine de ralentir pour demander aux hommes en faction qui la regardaient faire avec surprise s'ils avaient vu passer les enfants. Elle jura dans sa langue natale lorsqu'ils répondirent par à la négative à sa question.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle déboucha dans la rue et jura de nouveau de ne les voir nulle part. Restait à espérer que McGee ou Abby auraient plus de chance qu'elle, ce dont elle doutait beaucoup. Les triplés avaient toutes les compétences requises pour faire de la vie des adultes un enfer. Ils avaient bien trop hérité de leur père pour ne pas réussir à disparaître sans laisser de traces.

Maudissant une fois de plus le nom des DiNozzo, elle attrapa son téléphone.

* * *

><p>Gibbs détailla son agent sans répondre à ses derniers propos. Jamais il n'arriverait à faire entendre raison à cet italien buté qu'il avait comme agent.<p>

Maya rangea la Hot Rod près d'eux au moment où la sonnerie d'un portable retentissait.

« DiNozzo, dit l'agent dès qu'il décrocha.

_- Tony, c'est Ziva._

- Comment va ma ninja préférée ?

_- Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter !_

- Un problème ?

_- Les Tripl's ont disparu._

- Pardon ?

_- Ils en avaient marre de vous attendre, ils sont partis._

- Mais vous faisiez quoi ? Du...

_- On a essayé de les arrêter, figure-toi !_

- Mais vous n'avez pas réussi !

_- Tu nous engueuleras plus tard. Aide-nous à les retrouver._ »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« J'arrive. »

* * *

><p><strong>Tada ! Review ?<strong>

**J'espère que vous aurez mieux compris de quel genre sont Dan et Macaluso. Sinon, je ne peux que faire un parallèle avec NCIS Los Angeles et les relations d'Hetty avec certains "méchants" (les épisodes 210 et 211 ou le 301 par exemple).**


	14. Encore

**WJ, Mandy, merci pour vos coms !**

**La suite n'aura pas tardé. La fin de l'histoire approche à grands pas. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 – Encore<strong>

.

Tony raccrocha et jeta un regard blasé à Gibbs.

« Les Tripl's se sont _encore_ fait la malle. »

Jethro dut se retenir de ne pas soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel. Ce que ces gamins pouvaient être pires que leur père quand ils l'avaient décidé.

« Vas-y avec elle, dit-il en désignant Maya de la tête.

- Tu sauras gérer Dan et les autres ? Tu es sûr ?

- Ils sont solidement menottés et tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était des hommes d'honneur.

- Dan, oui. Les autres, j'en sais rien. »

Il s'approcha de la Dodge. Il ouvrit la porte de la place du mort et se pencha à l'intérieur.

« Dan, appela-t-il sous le regard sidéré de Gibbs, si je vous laisse aux bons soins de mon patron, tu me garantis que vous ne ferez pas de bêtises ? »

Le géant jeta un regard assassin aux deux hommes présents à ses côtés.

« Crois-moi, DiNozzo, je n'ai aucune envie d'aggraver ma peine à cause de conneries de leur part. Ils seront sages.

- Merci.

- Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne joues pas les babysitteurs ?

- Parce que _mes_ babysitteurs ont mal fait leur boulot. »

Les lèvres de Corben s'étirèrent en un franc sourire.

« Bonne chance avec les gamins !

- Ça m'étonnerait que ça suffise, mais merci. »

Il se redressa et ferma la porte.

« Tout se passera bien, assura-t-il à Gibbs. J'y vais. À tout à l'heure ! »

Il s'éloigna sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre et s'engouffra dans la voiture d'Abby.

« Roule, commanda-t-il à Maya, on doit récupérer les enfants. »

La jeune femme passa la première et lança le véhicule.

« Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée. Ils ont échappé à la surveillance d'Abby et des autres.

- AJ !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin. Mais j'aimerais qu'on évite de mettre tout le Navy Yard en alerte pour les retrouver.

- Alors accroche-toi ! » dit-elle en appuyant à fond sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

><p>Gibbs regardait la Hot Rod s'éloigner quand une voix l'interpella.<p>

« Heu... monsieur ? le questionna Darren Smith. Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de faire votre travail avec eux. »

Il désigna les hommes à l'arrière de son véhicule.

« Mais j'aimerai pouvoir reprendre le mien et ça risque d'être compliqué avec ça. »

Il indiqua la berline à la carlingue en partie abîmée en bout de voie.

« Mes gars veulent bien la déplacer, mais ça vous posera peut-être problème. Et c'est sans compter l'autre qui s'est crashée en bas. »

Gibbs soupira. Ça risquait d'être long et compliqué à régler cette histoire. À croire que DiNozzo était incapable de faire dans la simplicité.

* * *

><p>Maya rangea la Hot Rod sur le trottoir au plus près du NCIS.<p>

« On commence par où ? demanda-t-elle dès qu'ils furent dehors.

- Là-bas, répondit Tony en indiquant le bout de la rue.

- Je pensais qu'on irait d'abord voir à l'agence.

- Ils en sont déjà sortis.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Ils sont aussi doués que toi pour faire le mur.

- On va où alors ?

- Au seul endroit où ils peuvent être à cette heure.

- C'est à dire ? »

* * *

><p>« Papa va pas être content, grommela Nathan en tirant sur sa veste. Je l'ai déchirée.<p>

- Je t'avais dit de faire attention en passant la fenêtre, soupira Ally.

- De toute façon, dit Will, Grand-Mère la réparera.

- Vous pensez pas qu'on aurait dû y aller directement ? questionna sa sœur.

- Aller où ? On sait pas où ils sont, Papa et Maman.

- J'ai peur qu'ils s'inquiètent.

- Papa nous trouvera, t'inquiète pas.

- Nat a raison, 'ly.

- Mais il risque de pas être content.

- Tu crois ?

- Tout à fait ! » tonna Tony en arrivant dans leur dos.

Les enfants sursautèrent, quittant le banc où ils s'étaient installés.

« Papa ?

- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre, Will ?

- Non, oui... t'es en colère ?

- Vous étiez censés rester avec Abby !

- Tu l'as pas précisé, objecta sa fille.

- Oui, confirma Nathan, t'as juste dit de descendre de la voiture et d'appeler Gibbs.

- Et tu parlais à Abby. » ajouta Will.

L'agent leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

« T'en veux ? poursuivit son fils en lui tendant son sandwich.

- Non.

- On les a achetés avec nos sous, tu sais. »

Il montrait le sien et ceux des autres.

« Encore heureux ! dit Tony.

- Papa, appela Ally, elle est où Maman ?

- Derrière-toi. »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se détourna.

« Maman ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant Maya debout à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Votre père n'a pas l'air d'avoir faim, mais moi oui, dit-elle. Vous partagez ? »

Tony sourit devant les hochements de tête frénétiques et attrapa son téléphone. Il était temps de mettre fin aux recherches de Ziva et des autres.

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation TonyMacaluso au prochain chap'. **

**Votre avis sur celui-ci ?**


	15. Meilleurs ennemis

**La suite de cette histoire n'aura pas tardé, puisque je vous la poste un jour après le précédent chapitre. Donc, allez le lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait. **

**WJ, Lady A, Mandy, merci pour vos reviews !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier chapitre. Et oui, il fallait bien mettre le mot fin et, comme je l'avais dit au début, cette histoire est courte. Terminons donc la trilogie des _Tripl's_ avec la confrontation Tony/Macaluso. ****Alors, pour la dernière fois, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 – Meilleurs ennemis<strong>

.**  
><strong>

Ils étaient déjà lundi, la veille de la saint valentin. Ces deux derniers jours étaient passés rapidement.

Après avoir retrouvé les enfants, Maya avait rencontré l'équipe. Ils s'étaient ensuite chargés de Dan Corben et de ses acolytes. Ça avait été rapide. En fait, le crash de la voiture et la mort de l'homme à l'intérieur avait été le plus compliqué. Ducky et Palmer avait eu du travail, malgré le peu de restes d'un type que personne ne regrettait.

Il avait prévenu les Jorensen de la "résurrection" de leur fille la veille, peu après qu'elle ait joint Tay pour tout lui raconter des derniers évènements. Il était satisfait de les avoir eus au téléphone, ça lui avait permis de tendre l'appareil à Maya ensuite. Il n'avait pas eu à rester des heures à les écouter discourir sur ce qu'elle avait manqué depuis sa disparition. Le coup de fil à Senior avait été bien plus rapide.

Alexander et Margaret rentreraient prochainement aux États-Unis, le temps pour eux de s'organiser. Tay et Kayla étaient, quant à eux, déjà dans l'avion. Ils les récupéreraient le lendemain à l'aéroport.

Pour l'heure, les enfants étaient en cours (aucune chance pour eux d'y échapper) et leur mère faisait plus amplement connaissance avec l'équipe. Quant à lui, il renouait avec Baltimore, sa prison et ce cher mafieux qui ne lui avait absolument pas manqué depuis le temps qu'il l'avait mis en taule.

.

Il entra dans la petite pièce où avait lieu le parloir avec un profond sentiment de nostalgie. Il était loin le temps où il pensait que la vie lui souriait.

Son regard erra sur les murs gris avant de se poser sur celui qui avait brisé sa vie il y a plus d'une décennie, celui qui avait fait s'envoler ses espoirs et l'avait rappelé à la dure réalité que pouvait avoir la vie.

« Anthony DiNozzo. » salua le Caïd.

Installé sur une chaise, mains menottées sur la table, vêtu de l'uniforme orange de rigueur, l'homme n'avait pas changé. C'était à peine s'il notait quelques rides ou marques du temps sur son visage. Il était toujours ce type quelconque qu'on ne remarquait pas dans la rue. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts. Il était rasé de près.

« Mike Macaluso, salua-t-il à son tour en s'installant sur le siège face à lui.

- Ça fait longtemps.

- Dix ans.

- Une éternité.

- Tu n'as pas changé.

- Toi non plus. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se détaillèrent. Puis le Caïd se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Tony ?

- J'aimerai assez que tu arrêtes de me pourrir la vie.

- Demande légitime.

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Tu te doutes bien que non.

- Il est temps que ça se finisse, Mike.

- Tu m'as trahi.

- Tu t'es vengé.

- Tu as retrouvé tout ce que tu avais perdu.

- Il a fallu plus de dix ans pour ça.

- Ce n'est pas assez.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle tout ce que s'il s'est passé pendant ce temps ?

- Je le sais. Dan n'a pas fait son boulot comme je le lui avait demandé, tu es vivant, Maya t'a retrouvé, votre petite famille s'est reconstituée.

- Dan ne mérite pas de subir tes foudres.

- Je ne compte rien lui faire.

- Vraiment ?

- Il n'est pas le seul à être capable de bons sentiments. Et il m'a toujours été fidèle.

- Et pour moi ?

- La guerre n'est pas finie.

- Je ne l'ai jamais cherchée.

- Tu m'as pris Maya !

- C'est toi qui l'as jeté, Mike, je n'ai rien fait ! »

Le visage du mafieux devint sombre.

« Ce fut une erreur de ma part, avoua-t-il tristement.

- Rester ensemble aurait été une erreur.

- Parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, c'est ça ?

- Elle t'a aimé, mais tu n'étais pas le bon.

- Elle me hait maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas dans ses bonnes grâces, c'est sûr.

- Je suppose qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un depuis le temps malgré son amnésie, le _bon_.

- Elle a recouvré la mémoire et la réponse est oui. »

Macaluso soupira.

« Je l'aime toujours, tu sais ?

- C'est ce j'ai cru comprendre.

- Ça aurait pu marcher, Tony. Si elle était restée amnésique, on aurait pu construire quelque chose tous les deux.

- Tu sais que c'est faux. Il est impossible de construire quelque chose sur un mensonge.

- J'aurais réussi.

- Tôt ou tard, tout se serait effondré.

- Sans doute. Nous ne le saurons jamais de toute façon, n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'agent fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'essayes-tu de me faire comprendre ? »

Mike se pencha en avant.

« Je crois que tu le sais, dit-il sur le ton des confidences.

- Tu renonces à elle ?

- Ai-je d'autres choix ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Alors, c'en est fini de mes rêves aux côtés de Maya Jorensen.

- Ce ton mélodramatique ne te va absolument pas.

- Haut les cœurs, DiNozzo ! Je viens de renoncer à elle, tu devrais te réjouir !

- Ton revirement est trop soudain pour ça.

- Pour moi aussi ça fait dix ans, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.

- Tu as engagé un tueur, il y a deux mois. Et tu as redonné des ordres à Dan il y a quelques jours.

- C'était ma dernière chance de sauver l'honneur, mon dernier coup de poker. Je me suis lamentablement écrasé, je l'avoue.

- Admettons que je te crois. Qu'en est-il de moi ?

- Je renonce à la femme que j'aime, n'est-ce-pas assez ?

- Tu penses que faire du mal aux gens à qui elle tient est une bonne idée ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est mauvaise qu'elle n'est pas tentante.

- Arrête te jouer à ce petit jeu et dis-moi la vérité, Mike, celle que tu me refuses depuis que je suis entré ici. »

Le prisonnier jaugea son vis à vis pendant de longues secondes.

« Es-tu prêt à entendre cette vérité, Tony ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Elle est si horrible que ça ?

- Ne te défile pas.

- Oui, je suis prêt à l'entendre. »

Macaluso sembla prendre note de sa réponse. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi, dit-il, tu es un homme honnête. Tu as un caractère épouvantable, mais guidé par un sens aigu de la justice et les qualités qui vont avec.

- Je te renvoie le compliment pour ce qui est de tes qualités de mafioso. On n'en fait plus des comme toi.

- C'est hélas le triste sort de ma profession. Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect pour le travail bien fait. L'honneur, ils ne connaissent pas. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Contrairement à toi, termina-t-il.

- Nous sommes ennemis, Mike.

- Nous le serons toujours, oui. Dommage, si tu avais été un mafieux ou moi un flic, on serait devenu d'excellent amis.

- J'en suis sûr.

- Mais la vie nous a fait prendre des chemins différents. Nos fins seront de ce fait différentes.

- Tu finiras ta vie ici.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais éviter.

- Tu comptes t'échapper ?

- Certainement pas ! Je veux partir avec classe, Tony.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Que tu parles au juge et qu'il me laisse sortir. Je ne veux pas mourir entre ces murs. Je veux le faire face à l'océan.

- Un thé à la main.

- Oui.

- Je pense que Maya sera d'accord.

- Tu crois qu'elle acceptera de me présenter ses enfants ? Sa famille ?

- Tu en demandes trop Mike.

- Et la revoir, juste une fois ?

- Elle ne refusera pas. Elle apportera même des photos et tes gâteaux favoris pour accompagner ton thé.

- Alors tu es d'accord ?

- Dis-moi seulement quand.

- Pas plus de six mois, sans doute trois au rythme où ça va.

- Cancer ?

- Cette saloperie n'épargne personne. Mais je me dis que si je l'ai, alors peut-être que Maya et les enfants éviteront d'être touché par ce fléau. Même si je sais bien qu'il semble choisir ses cibles au hasard.

- Et moi ?

- Tu as gagné la guerre depuis le jour où j'ai été arrêté. Tu sais bien que je ne tenterai plus rien.

- Alors je demanderai à Maya de te préparer ton thé préféré.

- Merci, Tony.

- Non, merci à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sans toi, Maya serait toujours perdue. En fait, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée.

- Vraiment ?

- On te racontera. Si bien sûr tu ne tentes plus rien.

- Je te promets que personne ne cherchera à vous faire du mal. »

Les promesses de Mike Macaluso étaient sacrées. Tony savait qu'il tiendrait parole.

« J'ai encore du temps devant moi, dit l'agent.

- Ils ne me ramèneront en cellule qu'après ton départ.

- Dans ce cas, je peux commencer l'histoire. »

Le mafieux s'installa du mieux qu'il put sur sa chaise, sourit.

« Je t'écoute ! »

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et, plus généralement, la fic dans son ensemble. <strong>

****_Maya_ est bien loin d'être la meilleure histoire que j'ai écrite, j'en ai conscience, mais ce fut tout de même un plaisir de vous la faire partager. ****

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Alors cliquez sur "review this chapter" et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
